


An Isle's Advocate

by LadyArtemis13



Series: Hayden, son of Hades [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Not Descendants 3 Compliant, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Underage Drinking, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArtemis13/pseuds/LadyArtemis13
Summary: It's been six months since five residents of the Isle of the Lost moved to Auradon. Hayden, the son of Hades, is still in the land of goodness and hypocrisy. He's doing his best to broaden Ben's original proclamation and bring more Isle citizens across the barrier. He's doing his best to improve life for those still on the other side of it. With friends too wrapped up in their own problems and fitting into Auradon to be of any real help, how will one boy be able to complete the deal he struck at that eventful coronation?Cross-posted on Wattpad under the same title and username. Check it out over there if you want to see face-claims and a few character aesthetics.
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Hades/Persephone (Disney), Harry Hook/OC
Series: Hayden, son of Hades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641304
Comments: 85
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so, if you read my first story (and you probably should since this is a sequel) you already know that I'm making some changes to the story. It will follow the basic plot of Descendants 2 but I've definitely got plans and am going to be changing some things.

Six months in a place as bright and cheery as Auradon is a long time. It feels even longer when very little seems to change despite all your efforts.

This is a concept that Hayden has become intimately familiar with since Ben’s coronation. He’s spent months scheduling meetings with the royal council, trying to convince them to open the Isle’s barrier, to allow more children to leave, and to send _actual_ supplies on the barges.

The fact that he’s still in Auradon and the Isle is still closed shows just how productive his efforts have been.

He had help in the beginning. Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were all for improving conditions at the least in the beginning. The longer their stay in Auradon has gone on, however, the more they’ve pulled away from everything they came from.

Even Ben has been little to no help, instead getting sucked into being a new king which, apparently, means nothing but ceremonies and events and publicity stunts.

Really, Hayden thinks, there’s only been one benefit to staying in Auradon.

He looks across the empty courtyard from his place leaning against a picnic table and smiles as Lady Persephone gently trails her fingertips along the edges of a tulip. The flower blooms brighter under her touch, the entire plant seeming fuller and healthier.

She returns his smile as she crosses the courtyard to sit on the edge of the table, legs crossed like a proper lady and mischief dancing in her dark eyes.

“So,” she drawls, “you head back to the Underworld tomorrow. I won’t see you for three whole days.” She fake pouts. “You’re really gonna leave your poor mother here?”

He sends her an amused look. “I don’t have a choice,” he reminds her. “Besides, I _need_ a little doom and gloom. This place is still way too bright for my tastes.”

“I wonder where you get that attitude from,” she says dryly before sending him a smirk that just screams trouble. “By the way, do me a favor when you get home and tell your father I know what he did.”

Hayden cocks one eyebrow. “What did he do?” he asks curiously.

Persephone shrugs. “Nothing I know of. I just like to keep him on his toes.” He can’t help but laugh at that explanation as he agrees to tell him. “So,” she continues, “any plans before you leave?”

Hayden immediately rolls his eyes. “I’ve got another meeting with the royal council,” he sighs.

Persephone frowns at him from her seat on the tabletop. “Have you made any progress with those stubborn bigots?” she asks.

“Not nearly enough,” he tells her as he starts to pace in frustration. “It doesn’t help that the council’s so stacked, either. The only members are ‘true’ royalty. I just know that if Mulan and Shang or even Aladdin were in these meetings then I might actually have a shot at changing some things.”

The goddess leaps lightly off the table, black floral dress fluttering around her ankles, and crosses over to her pacing son. “Hey, now,” she scolds lightly, “watch your tone, young man.”

Hayden looks at her in confusion, coming to a stop as she steps in front of him with her hands planted on her hips. “What tone?”

“That defeated they’ve-already-beaten-me tone,” she says. “Are you really going to let those prissy Auradonians win?” she asks pointedly. “The Olympians?”

Flames start to spark in his black curls at the thought. “Of course not,” he denies fiercely. “I’ve still got almost six months to open the Isle. I’m using every second I’ve got. And, hey, if the deal falls through,” he shrugs and sends her a wicked smirk, “I claim _King_ Ben’s soul and we do things the fun way instead.”

Persephone looks at him with a small smile. “You’ve got a little…” She gestures at her own dark curls.

Hayden glances up and runs his hands through his hair, smothering the fire. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m cool. I’m fine.”

Persephone’s smile grows a little wider as she cups her son’s cheek in one manicured hand. “Oh, little hemlock,” she sighs. “You are your father’s son.”

Hayden returns her smile before it falls as his eyebrows furrow in question. “Do you miss him?” he asks. “In the spring and summer, I mean?”

“Every year,” she admits as she drops her hand. “I’ve only got about five months left until autumn now but… well, it never really gets any easier.”

There’s a beat of silence before she sends her son a slightly sad smile.

“I suppose you’re learning that for yourself though, hm? You haven’t seen that pirate of yours since you left the Isle, have you?”

Hayden looks at her with wide eyes before he turns away to hide his pink face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he denies.

Persephone laughs, a sound as light as a spring breeze. “Oh, I think you do. Hook’s boy? Harry? My future son-in-law?” she teases.

“Mother!”

She just laughs again, enjoying the chance to do something so simple as tease her son about his love life.

“How do you even know about me and Harry?” he asks. “Not that there’s anything to know about,” he quickly adds.

Persephone raises one eyebrow in an almost eerily familiar way. “Nothing, huh? What about those plans to spend half of every year sailing together?”

“How…?”

“A mother always knows,” she says airily.

Hayden gives her a deadpan look as he figures it out. “The Fates,” he says flatly.

“Yes,” Persephone admits without shame. “Your father and I had to have some way to check in on you while you were on that dreadful island.”

He gives her a curious look. “And you two are okay with- with us?”

“I like Harry,” she tells him honestly. “Hades does too, even if he won’t admit it.” Hayden smiles a little at that. “More importantly,” she adds, “ _you_ like Harry. Maybe even lo-”

“Right,” Hayden interrupts. “Well, I’ve got a meeting to get to.”

Persephone gives him a knowing look that he resolutely ignores. She shakes her head a little before cupping his face in her gentle hands. He obligingly ducks his head so she can press a kiss to his forehead. “Knock ‘em dead, son,” she tells him.

He smirks at the pun as he turns and slinks off toward the council’s meeting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so, a sequel. Already. I just had so many ideas, guys.  
> I love Persephone so much and really enjoy her relationship with her son. Get ready to see Hayden vs the royal council in the next chapter.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	2. Chapter 2

Auradon’s royal council meets every weekday from ten in the morning to five in the evening. Well, they’re supposed to. The purpose of these meetings is so that any Auradon citizens who feel they have a case to argue or an issue to bring up may do so.

Satisfied with the way Auradon has been run for the last twenty years, it’s rare for any citizens to actually make appointments and speak to their ruling representatives. This means that they usually don’t even bother with holding a meeting more than maybe twice a week.

Following the coronation of King Ben, that all changed.

Hayden has made it a point to book as many appointments as he possibly can. He spends every meeting he attends arguing for amendments and reformations in regard to the Isle of the Lost.

Even for all the cunning and manipulations he learned at his father’s knee, he has still yet to make any real progress.

His main opposition comes from the Beastie, who, surprise, surprise, moved right over to the royal council following his technical step down from the throne, and Leah. The only surprise that comes from her clear opinion of him and his goals is the sway she seems to hold over the other members, especially her daughter and son-in-law.

Why there are three seats on the council granted to _that_ particular family, Hayden has yet to figure out.

Unfortunately for him, Aurora and Phillip seem to be quite friendly with Charming, Eric, Ariel, Snow White, and Snow’s husband, Florian. Every time it seems like they might be starting to see his side of things (mentions of the children suffering on the Isle are particularly effective in that regard) Leah or Phillip will say something to ruin his work.

Not every council member is purely against him, though. Merida and Naveen, much like their children, are fully open to amending the Isle laws. Jasmine and Rapunzel, largely, he suspects, due to them having married former thieves, are also firmly on his side.

Like he told Persephone, a more balanced and fair council system would definitely help. Hayden’s done his research. He read every book he could find that even _mentions_ the royal council before he set up the first meeting.

Members must, first and foremost, be of royal blood. This means that some likely allies, such as the Lis or the mentioned former thieves, can do virtually nothing.

Rulers who advocate the use of magic, such as Elsa of Arendelle or Kida of Atlantis, who would therefore be more sympathetic to the idea of abolishing a barrier that prevents all practice of magic, are also excluded.

Those who are not _technically_ royalty also don’t make the cut. This includes Tarzan, undisputed king of the jungle, Moana and Pocahontas, both chiefs of their respective people, and Simba, the lion-shifter who rules the Pridelands.

(Admittedly, he does appreciate the fact that this means Hercules is also not involved.)

Needless to say, the clear prejudice involved in merely becoming a member of the council works solidly against him.

Hayden can’t help but bemoan this fact once again as he stands before the council, boots flat on the floor in front of the dais that holds the council’s seats in a clear powerplay. He listens to the royals once again claim that they have logical reasons to not want any Isle citizens crossing the barrier and moving to Auradon.

“I can’t say that I’m entirely comfortable with the idea of Ursula’s child coming to Auradon,” Ariel says delicately. “I mean, she _did_ take my voice.”

“Yes, Ursula did. _Ursula_ , not Uma,” Hayden points out. “She took it because, oh, let me think, you signed a binding contract,” he deadpans.

“I was sixteen!” Ariel protests.

“Old enough to know better,” Hayden agrees smoothly.

The comment, for all that it’s completely true, earns him more than one angry look. Eric and Snow, from either side of the redhead, both place a comforting hand on an upset Ariel’s shoulders.

Aurora, after a daintily shocked gasp at his assessment of her friend’s past, gives her husband a pointed look and he quickly speaks up.

“Enough,” Phillip says firmly. “The fact of the matter is that the villains imprisoned on the Isle are there for a reason. They are thieves and betrayers and killers.”

“Oh, is that the reason?” Hayden asks rhetorically. “If that’s the case then,” he turns to Rapunzel and Jasmine, “my apologies, ladies, but it seems like your husbands will be living elsewhere.”

They both just give him a small smile, fully aware of the point he’s making.

Phillip blanches a little when he realizes his mistake.

Hayden turns back to face him before he can say anything to defend his words. “You as well,” he says lightly. “I mean, you did kill Maleficent, didn’t you? And, Eric, you killed Ursula?”

By this point, most every royal in the room looks uncomfortable. It’s a pattern Hayden noticed early on in his dealings with them.

None of them seem to like having the ugly truths of their little fairy tales pointed out.

“Look,” he says with a sigh, both ring adorned hands held out, “regardless of why you think the actual villains should be on the Isle, which we _will_ come back to later, their children have committed no crimes worthy of a life sentence.”

“Their parents-“ Beastie begins.

“Yes,” Hayden snaps before he takes a deep breath, consciously keeping his hair from sparking. “I heard you before,” he continues calmly. “What I haven’t heard is even one _single_ reason for an entirely new generation to live their lives on a prison colony. Unless, of course, birth is now considered a crime in the _great_ and _benevolent_ land of Auradon.”

The sarcasm in his last few words couldn’t be missed by even the dimmest person.

Just when it looks like he might actually be getting through to a few of them, Leah speaks up and ruins things.

“Well, as _interesting_ as this is, I’m afraid that our time is up,” she says smugly.

“Aye, so it is,” Hayden agrees easily. More than one council member gives him a suspicious look at the easy acceptance.

Merida grins at him. “Yer headed fer the Underworld t’morrow, aren’t yeh, Hayden?” she asks, hiding a snicker when a few people flinch at the mention of the place.

“I am,” Hayden says. “Don’t worry, though,” he adds with a smirk. “I’ll see you all on Friday morning, ten o’clock.”

“Oh? Isn’t Cotillion on Friday?” Naveen asks with an innocence that fools no one.

“Yes, which unfortunately means the time for meetings will be cut short,” Hayden confirms.

“Yes, how unfortunate-“ Leah gets cut off.

“There were only four hours available, so I just went ahead and booked them all,” he continues. “You know, just to make sure we have time to talk about everything we need to.”

He looks directly at Leah as he says it, daring her to protest and knowing she can’t. She sends him back a look that he thinks is meant to intimidate but, given the fact that he’s grown up surrounded by villains and has seen Hades himself in a temper, means nothing to him.

“How reasonable,” Jasmine says calmly, though mischief dances in her eyes. She’s not the biggest fan of Leah either. “I, for one, would love to make the most of our time.”

Hayden fights back a smirk as he nods back at her. “Oh, I think we all would.”

Out of the corner of his eye he can see the Beastie looking slightly nervous as he watches them. “Yes, well,” he flounders for a moment. “Meeting adjourned,” he finally manages.

“Have a nice trip home, Hayden,” Rapunzel calls sincerely as he turns to leave the room.

He gives her a small but genuine smile. “I will, your majesty. Thank you.”

He gets about halfway down the hallway when Ben turns the corner and comes hurrying towards him.

“I missed the meeting, didn’t I?” he asks sheepishly.

Hayden gives him a look. “You did,” he says as he crosses his arms. “Not for the first time,” he adds.

Ben looks at him with big puppy eyes. “I’m sorry, Hayden. I really am. I’ve just been so busy lately.”

“You’ve been busy for a while now,” he drawls. “Months, in fact. I know because I’ve spent all that time standing in front of the council alone, doing my best to force a bit of reason into their thick heads.”

Ben starts to protest. “The royal council-“

“The _royal council_ ,” Hayden sneers, “is made up almost entirely of biased so-called heroes uninterested in change. Not to mention that the only members are ‘true’ royalty. Fates, Ben, your own mother isn’t even allowed on it because she’s not of royal blood.”

Ben frowns slightly at the truth of that statement before he shakes it off. “Hayden, we just have to give it time,” he says earnestly. “I’m sure they’ll come around and we can change things on the Isle. We can even look at adjusting the council.”

“We made a deal, Ben,” Hayden says pointedly. He’s growing tired of the boy’s never-ending optimism that, more often than not, seems to border more on naivety.

“I know, but-“

“Now, see, I was very generous when we made our deal,” Hayden tells him. “Really, there was only one stipulation. Within a year you were supposed to have more kids leaving the Isle and real provisions sent over.”

“Hayden,” Ben starts to say before the godling cuts him off.

“A year,” he repeats, “yet, because of the _royal council_ it’s been six months, half your allotted time, and nothing has happened.”

The shadows seem to darken as Hayden looks right at him, golden eyes shining bright.

“Do you know what happens if our deal falls through, Ben?” he asks seriously. “Do you know what happens to _you_?”

Ben swallows nervously as he answers. “You get my soul,” he says quietly.

“That’s right,” Hayden agrees. “The standard price because we didn’t specify anything else.”

There’s a moment of silence.

“Do you know who else knows what happens if the deal falls through?” Hayden asks only to answer his own question. “Every person in that meeting who refuses to let things change.”

Ben swallows again. “They don’t…” He trails off weakly.

“Seem to care?” Hayden finishes. “Yeah. I’ve noticed. I just wasn’t sure if you had.”

He turns on his heel and walks away without another word, doubtlessly leaving the young king to think about the points he made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, the royal council won't know what hit it. Poor Hayden's doing his best to get things done but (almost) everyone is against him. I've got nothing against Ben but he canonically wasn't acting in the best interest of ALL his citizens when he became king. Plus, in the movie he tells Mal that he's late for a council meeting. Well, this is that meeting. Things are definitely gonna change a little with Hayden there to point out the, sometimes hard, truth.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, miles away on the Isle of the Lost, Harry Hook strolls through the crooked doors of Ursula’s Fish and Chips. He stops only long enough to drop his sword in the sword-check barrel then makes his way over to the front counter.

He crosses around to the employee’s side without a care or ounce of shame, groping blindly underneath until his hand closes around the neck of a rum bottle.

He grins in triumph and turns it up, taking a swig just in time for Uma to come by and smack him over the back of the head. He promptly chokes on the swallow, glowering at his captain when she just gives him an unimpressed look.

“Stop stealing drinks from behind the bar, Harry,” she tells him for the umpteenth time.

“Ah, but I needed it,” he claims. “Yeh see, my own bottle has, regre’ably an’ unstoppably, somehow, someway, gone empty.”

Uma is still not impressed. “That’s because you drank it,” she says flatly as Gil makes his way over, leaning against the counter beside them.

“Yeh have no proof,” Harry declares with a dramatic point.

“Hey!” Uma calls over her shoulder. Every member of her crew and most of the other customers immediately give her their attention. “Who here’s seen Hook with a bottle today?” she asks.

“Which one?” someone calls back.

“Either,” she shrugs. “Doesn’t matter.” Both Captain Hook and his son are known to have a certain affinity for rum that surpasses even most other pirates.

“I seen ‘em both,” a different voice answers. There’s a scattered mutter of agreement throughout the restaurant.

Uma gives Harry a pointed look, one eyebrow raised. Rather than actually respond, he chooses to simply scrunch up his face and stick his tongue out in her direction, holding one middle finger up toward the customers as he does.

“You do drink a lot, Harry,” Gil tells him. “Especially lately.”

“He’s not wrong,” Uma admits.

“Actually, I think it really started a few months ago,” Gil continues. Harry can’t help but tense, knowing exactly where the conversation is going.

“Gil,” Uma warns as she notices.

The blond keeps talking, oblivious as usual. “You know, after Hayden left for Auradon.”

He’s lucky Uma’s reflexes are so fast as she reaches out and grabs Harry’s wrist before he can swing the bottle.

“Cool it,” she barks. He opens his mouth to argue and she just sends him a glare, silently reminding him not to question his captain’s orders. Once she sees that her first mate is well and truly settled, at least as much as he ever is, she drops his arm and turns her attention back to Gil.

“Gil,” she says sharply. He looks at her with big apologetic eyes. “You know you can’t just go talking about you-know-who leaving,” she continues.

He nods. “Right. Sorry, Uma.” He looks sheepishly back at Harry. “Sorry, Harry,” he adds.

Uma rolls her eyes at the two of them and turns around. She grabs a tray of food off the nearest table, glaring at the customer when he looks like he might actually protest, and drops it on the counter in front of Gil. “Here,” she says. “Eat up.”

With Gil sufficiently distracted, she looks at Harry, watching as he just mutters something incomprehensible under his breath and takes another drink.

She knows they probably need to talk about this, but she also knows there’s almost no way that conversation can end well. “Harry...”

“I don’ wanna talk ‘bout it,” he tells her. “’Sides, it don’ matter anyway. My godling will be back ‘fore we know it.”

“Harry,” Uma sighs, “it’s been six months. I know Hayden’s trying but we need to accept, _you_ need to accept, that he might not be able to do this on his own.”

“Yeh doubtin’ him?” Harry demands, looking nearly offended by the mere thought.

Uma rolls her eyes. “I didn’t say that,” she tells him. “I’m just saying that everything we’ve seen or heard so far shows that it’s not exactly easy going for him.”

“He’s tryin’, though,” he insists. “It’s those _heroes_ ,” he sneers the word, “tha’ are makin’ thin’s imposs’ble.”

As if to prove his point, the old television that sits in the corner, turned to some Auradon news channel because that’s all they can pick up, cuts from a goodness propaganda commercial to some reporter with a microphone.

It’s not the reporter that draws their attention though.

Harry perks up as soon as he sees Hayden appear on the screen. He smiles as he notices that, unlike the others, the pale boy doesn’t look to have changed himself to fit into Auradon at all. He’s still wearing black from head to toe as well as all his jewelry.

“Hayden, you’ve just come from a meeting with the royal council. Can you tell us what it was about?” The reporter shoves her microphone in his direction.

Hayden looks right at the camera. “That meeting was about the _royal council_ ,” he says the name with nearly palpable contempt, “continuing to refuse to honor the deal that King Ben made on the day of his coronation. They continue to deny Isle citizens the right to come to Auradon. They continue to refuse proper provisions be sent over.”

The reporter seems stunned at the answer she received. “But, I’m sure they have very good reasons for- for prolonging the process of- of completing the deal, yes?” she stammers.

Hayden gives her a cold look. “No,” he says bluntly. “They’re simply so arrogant and so caught up in the past that they would rather continue punishing children for the crimes of their parents than admit they were and still are wrong.”

As the reporter stares at him in shocked silence Hayden turns on his heel and walks away, quickly disappearing off screen.

Harry grins as he turns to Uma who is now leaning against the counter beside him with a smirk. “Don’ yeh jus’ love how they keep puttin’ him on live tv?” he asks her.

“You think they’d learn,” she answers in amusement. She glances around the shop and sees the approving looks on the customers’ faces. “He’s never gonna say what they want him to say,” she continues.

“He never has been one to hold anythin’ back,” Harry recalls with a fond smile. “Brut’lly honest, he is,” he adds.

“Don’t start daydreaming on me,” Uma says wryly. Harry shoots her a glare with no real heat behind it. She sighs. “It _is_ good to know that he’s actively working on things though,” she tells him.

Harry nods seriously. “Aye. Hayden, at leas’, is no traitor.”

“Speaking of,” Uma nearly growls as the screen changes again to show a blonde-haired Mal. “Poser,” she yells as she throws a piece of fish at the girl’s image.

“Traitor,” Harry loudly agrees.

“Hello?” Uma calls when no one else does. A number of creative curses and a few more things thrown at the television is enough to satisfy her, well, almost.

“Gil!” she snaps. “You wanna quit choking down yolks and get with the program?”

“Yeah,” he agrees through a mouthful of food, swallowing quickly. “What they said.”

“That little traitor,” Uma seethes, “who left us in the dirt.”

“Who turned her back on us all,” Harry says with a glare. “Who’s leavin’ Hayden to try an’ free us all by his lonesome.”

“Who said that you weren’t big enough or bad enough to be in her gang,” Gil recalls. “You know, back when we were kids. Remember?” He looks around at the others. “She called her Shrimpy and the name just kind of…stuck,” he finishes quietly at Uma’s glare.

“That snooty little witch,” Uma continues, “who grabbed everything and left me nothing!”

“No, she left you that sandbox,” Gil reminds her. “Then she said that you could have the shrimp-“

“I need you to stop talking,” Uma says flatly. Harry shoves at Gil’s shoulder to shut him up and gives him a look.

“Look,” he says as he turns back to Uma, “we have her turf now.”

“Harry, that’s her turf now!” she protests. “I want it too. We should _not_ be getting her leftovers.” She gestures dramatically at Harry. “Son of Hook!” She gestures at Gil. “Son of Gaston!”

Harry cuts in before she can continue. “Son of Hades,” he says pointedly.

“Son of Hades,” Uma agrees easily. Of course she’ll include Hayden. “And,” she adds, turning dramatically, “me, most of all, daughter of Ursula!”

They all watch as she spins around on her chunky heels to face them again. “What’s my name?” she asks seriously.

Harry grins, slightly mad like always, and takes off his hat, holding it to his chest. “Uma!”

“What’s my name?”

“Uma?” Gil says, somehow managing to turn it into a question.

“What’s my name? What’s my name?”

Harry’s grin only grows as the music starts from seemingly nowhere, a conversation from months ago floating through his mind.

Why do we always end up singin’ indeed, he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if you look to your left you'll see the effects of a certain pirate not seeing his favorite godling for months at a time.  
> We get back to Hayden and the others in Auradon in the next chapter. I've just got to figure out how exactly I'm writing the next couple of parts. I know where i want it to go, I'm just not quite sure how to get there, you know?  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	4. Chapter 4

With an aura dark enough to send the other students running even faster than usual, Hayden makes his way to Evie and Mal’s dorm. He told Evie he’d stop by before he left for the Underworld so she could make sure his outfit for Cotillion is ‘absolutely perfect’.

Her words, not his.

He reaches the girls’ dorm just in time to hear the tail end of their conversation.

“We’re in Auradon!” Evie says. “And we’re Auradon girls now.”

He leans in the open doorway, still unnoticed by the two of them as Evie wraps one arm around a stressed looking Mal’s shoulders.

“See, this is the land of opportunity,” Evie continues. “We can be whatever we want to be here. So, please, let’s just leave the past in the past, okay?”

“You seem to be doing a fine job of that,” Hayden says, smirking when both girls jump. He looks over the, admittedly nice, yellow and blue gown Mal has on. “It’s not exactly your color,” he tells her.

“No, it’s not,” Mal agrees with a quiet sigh. Evie sends her a look before she crosses over to Hayden with a bright smile.

“Glad you’re here,” she tells him.

“You’re lucky I had a chance to stop by before I leave tonight,” he says.

Evie grabs Hayden’s arm and leads him over to her supply of fabric options.

“I know I’ve basically already made your full suit and just have some detailing left but if you’ll just look at this,” she says as she grabs one. “It’s a nice blue that I think would just-“

“Evie,” Hayden says warningly.

“But-“

“Evie.” She sighs in defeat.

“Fine,” she says dully as she grabs a different fabric from the bottom of the options. “This one’s a nice _black_ leather,” she finishes.

“Perfect,” he tells her. “If you try to go any lighter than gray then I’m showing up to Cotillion in jeans and my jacket,” he adds.

Evie gasps in shock. “You wouldn’t…”

“My _holiest_ jeans,” he threatens.

She quickly holds up both hands in surrender. “Alright. Alright. Point taken. You’ll be as monochrome as ever.”

Mal laughs a little as she watches them. “Where have you been anyway?” she asks him. “We haven’t seen you all day.”

Hayden shrugs. “I had to sort everything out for my trip home,” he says, ignoring the way they both frown slightly when he calls the Underworld home. “Plus, I spent a couple of hours in that council meeting,” he adds casually.

Mal and Evie both seem to freeze, exchanging a wide-eyed glance.

“Right,” Mal says slowly. “I, uh, forgot you had that meeting.”

“Had _another_ meeting,” he corrects. “You know, because I’ve been having them since September, because I’m trying to change things concerning the Isle.” He raises both eyebrows and gives them a pointed look. “Remember that?” he asks.

“Of course we remember,” Evie says as she goes back to fiddling with Mal’s dress, deliberately not looking at him.

Hayden crosses his arms with a shrug. “Oh, well, I just wasn’t sure if you would remember, you know, where you came from what with you two being _Auradon girls_ now,” he drawls.

“Hayden, it’s not like that,” Mal protests feebly. “We haven’t forgotten where we come from.”

“None of us have,” Evie adds.

“Then why,” he asks, voice sharp and deadly serious as the few shadows in the room seem to darken, “do I seem to be the only one trying to bring down that barrier? Why am I the only one trying to help everyone left on the Isle?”

There’s a long moment of silence. Neither of them appears to know what to say.

Hayden sighs and runs one hand through his hair, the other held up in exasperation. “You know what, forget it,” he mutters. “I’ve gotta get going. I’ll see you guys on Friday,” he tells them.

He walks out without another word, ignoring the almost nervous calls of his name from behind him. There’s technically no set time for him to return to the Underworld so he sees no problem with maybe leaving a little earlier.

A few days in Hell will do him good.

Maybe he’s getting predictable or maybe she just knows him that well already but Persephone’s waiting for him when he returns to his own dorm. She’s sitting on the table in the middle of the room with a book on flower meanings in her hands and a necklace sitting beside her.

“Leaving early?” she asks knowingly as she marks her page, carefully setting the book aside.

Hayden nods slowly. “Yeah,” he says. “I just- I need to get away from this place and these people.”

Persephone nods in understanding as she leaps lightly off the tabletop. “I saw the… interview,” she says delicately. She picks up the necklace and glides across the floor to slip it gently over his head.

It’s a relatively simple piece, nothing more than a dark gray medallion with a pomegranate engraved on one side and a skull on the other.

“I’m proud of you, little hemlock,” she tells him.

“I’ve gotten _nowhere_ ,” he points out. “Six months and that barrier is no closer to even opening than it was before I left the Isle.”

“But you’re still trying,” she says. “Every time you schedule a meeting, every time you tell the truth on live tv so they can’t hide it, you’re doing _something_. You’re doing something that no one has done before.”

“What’s that?” he asks dully.

Persephone cups his cheek in a soft grip and lifts his head so that dark and earthy brown eyes meet bright golden. “You’re fighting for every innocent person trapped on that island.”

There’s a long moment where they just look at each other, Persephone clearly doing her best to make her son believe her words.

Hayden finally smiles even as he feels that familiar resentment for the Olympians and Auradonians that kept him from this amazing woman for seventeen years.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Persephone smiles back. “You’re welcome,” she says. “That’s a very important lesson for you to learn. I’m always right.”

“Of course,” Hayden replies, already secure in the knowledge that arguing will do him no good.

“Now,” the goddess says, “this,” she taps the necklace’s medallion, “is your ticket home. It’s a bit different from your entrance on the Isle, I know, but it’s simple enough. All you have to do is wrap your hand around it and give it a little shot of hellfire.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it,” she confirms. “It’s perfectly safe seeing as it won’t work for anyone else for, well, rather obvious reasons.”

Hayden just nods and prepares to do just that. “Thanks, Mom,” he says again. He grips the necklace and presses a quick kiss to her cheek, disappearing in a flash of hellfire before she can even react.

It’s definitely different than his usual entrance on the Isle. For one thing, there are infinitely less stairs. For another, the necklace drops him right in the middle of his father’s throne room with the god himself sitting on his throne.

His father stands up as soon as he appears, apparently just waiting for his arrival.

“Hey, there he is!” Hades calls, arms spread wide in invitation. “Listen, kid, I gotta get this out now. I mean, I haven’t seen you in six months so I just gotta let you know, that coronation thing? Beautiful work. Really. Just masterful.”

“You watched the coronation?” Hayden asks as he tucks the necklace under his shirt.

“Of course I did,” Hades tells him. “How could I not? First my boy makes a deal with a king _then_ he shows that upstart fairy what ‘powers of Hell’ really means!”

Hayden can’t help but smile at the genuine pride and happiness in his father’s voice.

“And don’t even get me started on your latest television debut! The look on that reporter’s face… it was perfect, kid, really. Matter of fact, I think you might really have a knack for this stuff.” He gestures at his own chest with both hands and a smirk. “Then again, who can expect any different? Just look at your old man.”

“It’s their own fault. They’re the ones that keep asking me questions. I’m only answering honestly,” Hayden points out.

“Oh? You think honesty is the best policy then?” Hades asks slyly.

Hayden just gives him a look. “No good deal’s set on lies,” he claims. “Omit certain truths. Talk around them and twist things, but never outright lie.”

Hades grins at him. “That’s my boy!” he cries proudly. He glides over and wraps one arm around Hayden’s shoulders. “Come on, kid. Let’s go have a drink and you can tell me all about the trouble you’ve been causing Auradon that _doesn’t_ get televised.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayden's getting to the end of his rope with having to work alone on the whole Isle thing. Plus, we got to see Persephone again and we met Hades! Don't worry, that‘s not the last you'll see of him. We'll get some more of Hades and the Underworld later.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	5. Chapter 5

Mal lasts all of about another day before she admits to Ben that she’s been using magic to handle all her duties as ‘Lady of the Court’. She takes her scooter and drives right back to the Isle of the Lost, leaving only a note for someone, likely Evie, to find.

For the entire journey her mind is filled with nothing but thoughts of her failures, in more ways than one. Yes, she couldn’t handle Auradon’s expectations for their king’s girlfriend and that’s what finally pushed her to go back but…

She also can’t get Hayden’s words, delivered with the sharpest and most dangerous tone she thinks she’s ever heard from him, out of her head.

_Then why do I seem to be the only one trying to bring down that barrier? Why am I the only one trying to help everyone left on the Isle?_

Mal parks her scooter, hiding it the best she can, and can’t but think that he’s right. All of them- Jay, Carlos, Evie, and especially herself- got caught up in their new lives. A life she’s apparently not even meant for, as she found out.

A lock of her blonde hair falls in front of her eyes and Mal knows exactly what her first stop has to be. She makes her way carefully through the rundown streets of the Isle, avoiding the residents as best she can as she imagines they’re probably not very happy with her, and starts to notice the changes.

Rather than her own spray-painted tags of her mother’s silhouette, she’s seeing a lot of teal conch shells. It’s Uma’s symbol, she knows. Along with the shells she sees bright red hooks, three guesses who _that_ belongs to, and even a few of the bronze bull’s head Gil wears around his neck.

These things aren’t what surprises her. While she’s never given it much thought (and doesn’t that just drive the whole forgetting-where-you-came-from thing home) she would have expected Uma to move into her territory.

The surprise comes from the number of familiar skull-and-roses she sees painted in black. Hayden hasn’t been to the Isle since they all left in that limo ride what seems like a lifetime ago.

Why would his symbol be tagged on what seems like nearly every building and structure?

Mal shakes her head as she finally comes to Lady Tremaine’s Curl Up and Dye, dismissing it as Harry claiming territory for his not-boyfriend while he’s not here to do it himself.

She pushes aside the paint splattered plastic tarps that act as a door and looks around at the different dyes and paints all around the room. It’s so different from anything in Auradon. Movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and she can’t help but smile at the rather colorful little redhead sweeping up the shop, dancing as she goes.

“Mal!” Dizzy gasps when she looks up and sees her. “Is Evie back too?” she asks eagerly.

“As if,” Mal says flatly, trying to ignore the way Dizzy’s face falls. “I, um, I forgot that you guys don’t open until midnight. The place looks great,” she adds.

Dizzy’s smile returns at the compliment, clearly proud of her work.

“So, what’s your deal?” she continues, slowly walking around the salon. “Your grandmother give you any customers yet?”

“Ah, just a witch or two,” Dizzy dismisses. “Mostly it’s just a lot of scrubbing and scouring and sweeping, lots and _lots_ of sweeping.”

“Sounds like the old Cinderella treatment, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dizzy huffs. “She’s gone from wicked stepmother to wicked grandmother.”

“That’s not really much of a switch,” Mal remarks with a smirk. “Hey, Dizzy,” she says, finally getting to her reason for visiting, “you used to do Evie, right?”

Dizzy locks her fingers together with a bright smile. “Yeah. I thought of the little braids,” she says proudly. “I’ve also done Hayden’s a few times,” she adds.

Mal’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “Really?” she asks. Dizzy does hair, yeah, but she specializes in dyes. The only color she’s ever seen in Hayden’s hair is hellfire blue. Literally.

“Just the occasional trim, really,” she explains with a shrug. “It’s always fun, though. Have you _seen_ those curls?”

“Huh. Well, do you have any ideas for me?”

Dizzy’s whole demeanor immediately changes as she starts to circle Mal, eyeing her hair. “Hm. The washed-out blonde with purple tips?” she sneers as she lifts the ends of her hair. “The best of _no_ worlds. You can’t see where your face ends and your hair begins!”

Mal can’t help but laugh a little at the girl’s tone as she maneuvers her into a rusted salon chair.

“What is this?” she demands as she looks at her nails. “Bored-to-death-pink? Hmm.” She stops and gives her a questioning look. “How far can I go?”

“The works,” Mal tells her. “I mean, whatever makes me feel like me but, you know, way worse.”

“Yay!” Dizzy cheers as she hurries over to her counter and grabs an almost worryingly large pair of scissors.

In what seems like almost no time at all, Mal’s looking into a cracked mirror to see her wavy blonde hair replaced with pin-straight purple and a set of bangs.

“There I am,” she grins, eyeing her fresh black manicure.

“Voila!” Dizzy chirps proudly.

“Voila,” Mal repeats, honestly impressed. She pulls a few bills out of her pocket and holds them out.

“For me?” Dizzy asks, visibly shocked.

“Yeah. You earned it.”

The redhead giggles and starts to skip over to the ancient cash register. She stops just in front of the car hood she uses as a front counter when a familiar pirate steps through the tarps.

“Ferk it over, yeh runt,” Harry drawls, hand held out. Dizzy reluctantly places the bills in his palm, and he taps his ever-present hook on the hood. “An’ the res’ of it.”

Mal watches as Dizzy does just that, opening the cash register and handing him the few coins within it.

“Mm-hm,” Harry hums. “Thank yeh,” he says sarcastically as he turns to leave.

“Still running errands for Uma?” Mal speaks up. Harry freezes as he hears her voice. “Or do you actually get to keep what you steal?”

Harry turns slowly on his heels, long red jacket flaring around his legs, and she can’t help but notice that he seems to be swaying even more than usual which means he either _just_ got off a ship or he’s been drinking.

Or, of course, a combination of the two.

“Well, well, well,” Harry drawls. “Wha’ a _nice_ surprise,” he says, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

“Hi, Harry,” Mal greets. The pirate prowls closer, still swaying slightly, and she quickly gets her answer on why. She can smell the rum on him as soon as he gets within about a six-foot radius.

“An’ jus’ wha’ are yeh doin’ back on the Isle?” he asks. “Yer no’ welcome here,” he tells her.

“Yet here I am,” she says, keeping a wary eye on his right hand when it seems to twitch a little too close to his sword.

Harry hesitates for a second. “Alone?” he asks. He says it casually, like it doesn’t really matter, but she can see the way his kohl-lined eyes rove over the shop, obviously looking for signs of one person in particular.

“Just me,” she confirms. His blue eyes darken with disappointment before he covers it up with a crooked smirk.

“Jus’ wai’ until Uma hears yer back,” he tells her. “She’s never gonna give yeh back yer territ’ry.”

“Oh, well, that’s okay,” Mal says slowly. “I will be taking it back.”

Harry leans a little closer and holds up his hook, sharpened to as fine a point as always. “I could hurt yeh,” he says quietly, a threat as much as a promise.

“Not without Uma’s permission I bet.” Mal forces herself not to take a step back as his whole face twists into something darker, lips pulling back to show teeth in a way that brings to mind a three-headed dog she’s never even seen.

“After wha’ yeh’ve done? Wha’ yer doin’?” he snarls. “Oh, lass, I don’ need permission from bu’ one man to hurt yeh fer tha’.”

He starts to slowly walk backwards toward the salon’s entrance. “Lucky fer yeh,” he continues, “he’s no’ here to gran’ it.”

He turns on his heels and swiftly pushes through the tarps. Mal lets out a breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding as he leaves.

“What was that about?” she asks Dizzy, figuring she might have more of an idea of what’s been happening on the Isle.

Dizzy twists her fingers nervously. “Harry… he’s been a little worse than usual lately,” she says.

“How long is lately?”

“About six months,” Dizzy says quietly with a pointed look.

Mal sucks in a sharp breath as the meaning behind Harry’s parting words fully sinks in. After all, besides occasionally his father or Uma, there’s only one person Harry Hook listens to. Add to that the talk about what she’d done, what she was doing…

She can almost hear the echo in her head again.

_Then why do I seem to be the only one trying to bring down that barrier? Why am I the only one trying to help everyone left on the Isle?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse at how things are going on the Isle. Hmm, I wonder why Isle residents would be painting Hayden's symbol on their buildings?  
> We'll get back to Hayden himself within the next couple of chapters. I'll give you a little hint: the changes I'm making to the story mean that the group's gonna need a little help dealing with the pirates. Who do they know that regularly hung around with those pirates when they were still living on the Isle?  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	6. Chapter 6

Evie quickly makes her way to Ben’s office, note and ring in hand. She knocks lightly on the door, entering without even waiting for a reply.

“Ben?” she calls softly.

“Evie, come on in,” he tells her cheerfully.

She hates to dampen his mood, but they don’t have any time to waste. “Mal’s gone back to the Isle,” she says without hesitation, like ripping off a band aid.

The young king’s face immediately falls.

Evie crosses over to where he stands behind his desk and silently hands him Mal’s note along with the ring he gave her on his coronation day.

He gently takes the ring and reads through her note. “This is my fault,” he murmurs. “This is my fault! I- I blew it. She’d been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understanding I just- I went all Beast on her!” Ben slams his hands on his desk in frustration.

Evie reaches out to comfort him, to tell him it’s not his fault, when he straightens up suddenly in realization.

“I have to go there and apologize,” he says. “I have to go there and- and beg her to come back.”

“Ben, you’ll never find her,” Evie protests.

“I-“

“You need to know the Isle and how it works and…” She trails off, taking a deep breath as she realizes what she’s about to say. “You have to take me with you.”

“Yes!” Ben immediately agrees. “Uh, I mean, are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Evie breathes. “She’s my best friend,” she says simply. It’s all the explanation needed.

She takes another deep breath, wringing her hands as she turns around nervously.

“And we’ll take the boys,” she adds. “There’s safety in numbers and, well, none of us is really too popular over there right now. Except for probably Hayden who is, of course, not here.”

Ben looks oddly thoughtful at that, glancing over at the papers still sitting on his desk, but before he can say anything Evie turns to him again, her pretty face determined.

“Let’s get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won’t get stuck there again,” she says, trying to ignore the little voice in the back of her mind that reminds her how many kids are _still_ stuck there.

It’s a little voice that, fittingly enough, sounds a lot like a certain godling.

“I promise,” Ben says sincerely.

“Also,” Evie adds, raising one judgmental eyebrow, “there’s no way you’re going looking like that.”

By nightfall, Evie, Carlos, and Jay are back on the Isle of the Lost, Ben right there beside them dressed in blue leather fit for an Isle resident.

As Carlos and Ben grab a couple of old tarps to cover the limo, Evie looks around. “It’s really weird being back here,” she tells Jay.

He nods in agreement. “Well get in and get out,” he assures her before they both go help camouflage the limo. Ben looks into what seems like an old maintenance tunnel.

“Hey, what’s in here?” he asks. All three of them hurry over and pull him away.

“You don’t wanna know,” Jay says seriously.

“Look, guys,” Carlos says, “keep it chill, alright? The last thing we need is our parents figuring out we’re here.”

“Or anyone else for that matter,” Jay mutters, thinking about the fact that the whole Isle probably saw them choose ‘good’ at the coronation.

They start down one of the alleyways when Evie gets stopped by a couple of kids trying to steal her bag. She protests at first before she takes the time to really look at their little faces. She sees the hollow cheeks and dark eyes and loosens her grip.

“Go ahead,” she says quietly. “Just take it. Go on.”

The kids exchange a look before running off, bag in hand, choosing not to question their luck. As they run off, Evie notices the skull and roses painted on the alley wall. She turns around to face Carlos and Jay, who seem just as haunted by true reminders of the Isle as she feels, and sees another tagged on the shop across the way.

She starts to say something about it when she notices Ben farther down the alley. “Come on,” she tells them, hurrying in that direction.

They stop him before he can end up in a confrontation with a pirate, probably one of Captain Hook’s crew by the looks of him. “Ben, stop. Just stop,” she tells him.

“Why?” Ben asks.

“This isn’t a parade,” Carlos tells him.

“It’s the Isle.”

“Keep your hands in your pockets unless you’re stealing,” Jay says seriously.

“You either slouch or strut,” Carlos adds.

“And never, ever smile,” Evie finishes.

Ben nods. “Okay, tha-“

“No!” Evie snaps, holding one hand up. “No ‘thank yous’ and drop the ‘please’ too. Just… chill.”

Music seems to start from nowhere and what follows is a quick lyrical lesson on how to blend in on the Isle of the Lost. It seems to go well enough, with Ben actually starting to get a grasp on things by the end, when their ‘let’s not get noticed’ plan is compromised.

“Hey, I know you!” Gil claims when Ben accidently bumps into him.

“Uh, no. Don’t know you either, man,” Ben tries.

“Uh, yeah, you do,” Gil says. He goes to remind them who his dad is when he suddenly comes to a realization. “Wait, oh! You’re King Ben!” he exclaims, looking between Ben and a graffitied poster of him on the wall.

Interestingly enough, there’s another one of Hayden’s symbols spray-painted just above it.

“Okay, let’s go,” Evie says as the three of them hurry Ben out of there and towards their hideout.

“Yeah, and you’re Jay, Carlos, and Evie,” Gil continues from behind them. “Hey, guys. Oh, Uma’s gonna love this!” He starts to run back to Ursula’s when he suddenly turns back. “Hey, wait, is there any chance you guys brought Hayden?” he calls as they turn a corner and disappear from his sight.

“Speaking of Hayden,” Ben says, glancing back toward the direction they just came as he hears Gil’s question, “is it just me, or is that the symbol on the back of his jacket?” He points at the wall next to them where, yet again, a familiar skull and roses is painted.

“Yeah, it is,” Carlos agrees. “I’ve noticed a lot of those tagged everywhere.”

“Well, we can figure where some of them came from at least,” Jay says, pointing at another which is painted right next to a bright red hook.

“This is a bit much even for Harry though,” Carlos argues. “I know I might sound crazy but, well, did Hayden do this?”

“They weren’t here before and Hayden hasn’t been back since we left the first time,” Evie reminds them.

“Are we sure about that?” Jay asks skeptically. “I mean, he can travel to the Underworld. Are we sure he doesn’t have a way to the Isle?”

“He can’t,” Ben says, shaking his head. “Plus, he, well, he’s been so busy meeting with the council that I don’t see how he could have time.” He sounds guilty as he says it, remembering the way that Hayden has been standing alone at all those meetings, the rest of them busy with their own lives.

“Right,” Carlos says quietly. “I guess he really has been busy these last few months.”

There are a few seconds of silence as they all think about that and what it really means before Evie gasps in realization.

“That’s why,” she breathes. The three boys look at her in confusion. “Hayden’s symbol- that’s why it’s painted everywhere. Think about it. The number of times he’s been on the news, all the reporters talking about the meetings, the televised coronation, the whole Isle knows that he’s the one trying to change things,” she explains.

“The whole Isle stands with Hayden,” Ben says slowly. “They’re with him because- because he’s the one that’s fighting for them.”

There’s another loaded silence as the four of them look at each other, all of them feeling guilty that Hayden’s the only one the Isle residents seem to have in their corner.

“Guys,” Ben speaks up, “I, uh, I actually have a question. About Hayden.”

“What is it?” Evie asks.

“Well, I’ve been thinking about something he said before he left, about the royal council and how they don’t seem to care that- well, I just-“ He takes a deep breath. “What _exactly_ happens when you make a deal? I mean, if it falls through?”

The other three exchange glances.

“We don’t actually know, Ben,” Carlos tells him honestly. “I mean, Hades hasn’t been topside in twenty years, so he hasn’t been making deals and, well…”

“No one on the Isle will even shake hands with Hayden,” Jay says bluntly. “They definitely won’t make a deal with him.”

“All we know, all anyone really knows, is that a soul is kind of the standard price,” Evie adds.

“Right,” Ben breathes shakily. “That seems to be all _anyone_ knows,” he repeats, thinking about all the files and ancient records he went through, anything that even mentioned a deal with Hades.

“What about Hercules?” Carlos asks optimistically. “Or his wife, what’s her name?”

“Megara,” Ben responds automatically. “I tried to get in contact but apparently the Olympians have been busy with meetings of their own. They’ve been busy dealing with… whatever that’s about.”

The conversation comes to a stop as they reach their old hideout and Jay throws a rock at the sign to lift the gate.

“All the way up, bro,” Jay tells him.

“Wish me luck,” Ben says as he slowly starts up the stairs.

Jay, Carlos, and Evie settle in to wait, all of them hoping he can convince Mal to return to Auradon.

“You don’t think Hayden would really claim Ben’s soul, do you?” Evie suddenly asks. The other two just give her a look. “Yeah,” she says quietly, “that’s what I thought.”

All three of them know that Hayden will see the deal through. Whether that means changing how the Isle operates through Auradon law or claiming the king’s soul and then doing things his own way, well, that remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know why Hayden's symbol is all over the Isle. Like he said in the first story, loyalty seems to be a foreign concept everywhere but the Isle. The citizens there respect somebody who had the chance to get away from it all but instead chose to stand with the Isle of the Lost.  
> Also, what could the Olympians possibly be having meetings about? We'll find out eventually, don't worry.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!  
> P.S. I amused myself by thinking that Harry spray-painting his and Hayden's symbols right beside each other like that is the Isle equivalent of writing their names in his notebook. Enjoy that thought.


	7. Chapter 7

It doesn’t take long before Ben comes back down the stairs. They wait a second, expecting Mal to come down behind him, but then they see his face.

“Where’s Mal?” Evie asks.

“She’s not coming back,” Ben says sadly as he walks past them.

“What? I’ll talk to her,” Evie says. She tries to do just that only for Mal to shut her down.

“Let’s give her some time to cool off,” Jay suggests.

“Guys,” Carlos interrupts before Evie can respond, “where’s Ben?”

“Ben?”

They start to look for him before they see a figure walking towards them through the smog and shadows normally found on the Isle.

“Ben, don’t scare us like that,” Evie says in relief, planting both hands on her hips.

“Don’ scare yeh?” Harry Hook asks as he steps out of the shadows with his usual mad grin. “Tha’s my specialty.”

“Harry,” Evie breathes, hands falling to her sides.

“What did you do with Ben?” Jay immediately demands.

“Oh, uh, we nicked him,” Harry says simply with a dramatic point behind him in the direction they know the docks are located. “An’ if yeh wan’ to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shop tonigh’. Alone,” he adds. “Uma wan’s a lil visit.”

Evie notices the way Harry’s swaying as he speaks, and the smell of rum is unmistakable. It’s stronger than she remembers. She also notices the way he keeps glancing around like he’s looking for someone. “He’s not here,” she tells him.

Harry looks at her sharply. For a moment it looks like he might deny that he was looking for anyone before he apparently decides not to bother.

“Where is he then? Decided he didn’ wan’ to see me?” He’s smiling as he asks but his eyes are hard, like he doesn’t know if he really wants the answer to his question.

The three of them exchange glances, none of them wanting to be the one to tell the pirate. Harry, of course, notices.

His smile immediately falls. “Where’s Hayden?” he snaps.

Jay sighs. “It’s spring, Hook. It’s also a Wednesday.”

Harry only grows more furious. “Yer tellin’ me they’ve still got him on tha’ schedule?” he nearly growls. “He should be comin’ and goin’ from the Underworld as he pleases.”

“Yeah, well, the Olympians apparently don’t care about what _should_ be happening,” Carlos tells him, crossing his arms with an annoyed huff. For once, they’re all in agreement with Harry.

“And the royal council’s just glad there’s three days a week that he’s not scheduling meetings with them,” Evie adds.

“Aye, the meetin’s,” Harry drawls with a smirk. “We’ve all seen how tha’s been goin’. Course, I’m sure the three of yeh prob’ly know all ‘bout tha’. I’m sure yer all righ’ there wit' him.”

He says it deliberately, obviously knowing the truth. Evie, Jay, and Carlos all trade glances, not wanting to admit to Harry Hook of all people that they’ve been leaving Hayden, their friend, to do everything on his own.

They don’t have to.

“Oh, tha’s righ’,” Harry says, tapping the curve of his hook against his chin in mock thought. “Yeh’ve all abandoned my godling, left him to deal wit' tha’ council all on his lonesome.” His bright blue eyes are cold as ice, the hand on his hook shifting to a far more threatening grip as he points it at them.

“We didn’t abandon him!” Carlos denies.

Harry’s lip curls in a threatening show of teeth. “Keep tellin’ yerself tha’,” he sneers. He turns on his heel and saunters off back down the alley, whistling what sounds like an old sea shanty as he goes.

The three of them exchange looks before they start up the stairs to the old hideout.

Naturally, Mal is not exactly happy with them when they explain what happened to Ben.

“If you guys never would have brought him here this never would have happened,” she tells them tensely. “What were you thinking!” she yells.

“Look, he was gonna come with us or without us,” Evie explains quickly. “We just wanted to protect him!”

“Yeah and we completely blew it, guys,” Carlos points out.

“Okay. Okay,” Jay says, calming everybody down. “So, what are we gonna do?” he asks.

“ _We_ are not doing anything,” Mal says, gesturing sharply between them. “This is between Uma and me and she’s a punk and guess what? Now I have to go get him.”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Carlos protests. “Mal, you’re still gonna have to go through Harry Hook and his wharf rats.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna need us,” Jay tells her. “Especially because Hook seemed particularly angry with, well, all of us.” He sweeps one arm out to encompass all four of them as he says it.

“Yeah, I noticed that too,” she mutters under her breath. “Look, Uma said to come alone.”

“Mal, come on,” Evie tries.

Carlos sighs. “She said to come alone,” he reluctantly agrees. “I know one thing,” he adds, turning back to face the others and dropping onto one of their old beat-up couches. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“We’ll be here when you get back,” Jay tells her.

They watch as Mal leaves, all of them having a bad feeling about her and Uma’s meeting.

Mal makes her way quickly to Ursula’s Fish and Chips. She stops outside the crooked doors and takes a deep breath before pushing through them as confidently as she can.

“I’m back!” she calls when Uma sees her.

Uma, apron on as she serves customers, gestures to an empty table. “Loser, party of one, right this way please,” she says with a smirk. She kicks a chair towards Mal who catches it and turns it around, resting her arms on the back as she sits.

“Place still stinks,” she remarks.

“Oh, I’m sorry, we’re down a butler today,” Uma drawls. “Princess,” she adds with a sneer.

“Where is he?” Mal asks, refusing to rise to her bait.

“You know, I’ve dreamed of this,” Uma says as she rips her apron off and drops it on the floor. “You wanting something from me and me watching as you squirm like a worm on a hook.”

“I’m so flattered that you dream of me,” Mal tells her snidely. “I haven’t given you a thought since I left.”

Uma slams her hands on the tabletop. “Obviously. You have your perfect little life, don’t you?” She straightens up and turns to the restaurant at large. “Doesn’t she have the perfect little life?” she calls. All of the customers call their agreement, most of them glaring at Mal.

“Meanwhile, we’re twenty years into a garbage strike,” Uma sneers.

“Listen, if you have some kind of score to settle with me, then game on,” Mal says. “I see no need to bring Ben into this.”

“Yeah? I do.”

“How’s that?” Mal asks.

“Within a year,” Uma tells her. Mal freezes at the words. “That sound familiar to you?”

“I don’t-“

“Hayden gave _King_ ,” she sneers the title, “Ben a year to change things. It’s been six months and nothing has changed at all.”

“That deal’s what you have a problem with?” Mal asks in shock. “Hayden made that deal, not-“

“I don’t have a problem with the deal being made,” Uma cuts her off. She smirks. “You know me, I love a good deal. Get it from my mother,” she adds.

“Then what’s the problem?” Mal demands. "There's still six months for the laws to be changed."

Uma looks at her seriously. “If that deal falls through then Hayden claims your king’s soul, which I also don’t have a problem with, but do you know what happens then?” She answers her own question. “Then, all of Auradon _and_ the Olympians start calling for Hayden’s head. I’m not letting that happen.”

Mal can almost feel herself pale at the thought. “Hayden wouldn’t- he wouldn’t take Ben’s soul,” she desperately denies.

Uma chuckles in disbelief, shaking her head. “First of all, yes. He would. Second of all, I can’t _believe_ that’s all you’re worried about.” She turns around, hands placed on her hips. “Why am I surprised? You’ve obviously washed your hands of Hayden if the way he’s been going about everything alone is any indication.”

“I have not!” Mal cries. “I’ve just been busy with other things. We all have. It just-“

Uma whirls back around, long teal braids flying around her. “You don’t abandon your crew,” she tells her fiercely. “Hayden may not officially pick sides but when he went to Auradon with you and your group that’s what he became, at least temporarily.”

She slams her hands down on the table again and Mal can’t help but flinch back a little.

“So not only did you leave all of us here to rot,” she continues, “but you left Hayden to try and change a twenty-year standing law within _one_ year. All. On. His. Own.”

“Look, what do you want?” Mal finally asks, admitting even if only to herself that Uma’s right. She’ll have to make things right with Hayden, see if she can help him change any of those laws.

“I want the wand,” Uma tells her simply.

Mal immediately starts to protest. “That’s not happening.” She can’t even imagine the chaos Uma would bring with Fairy Godmother’s wand in her hand.

“That’s the deal,” Uma drawls with a smirk. “Bring the wand to my ship at noon sharp tomorrow. Otherwise, you can kiss your Benny-boy goodbye.”

She heads toward the shop’s kitchen without another word, clearly dismissing Mal and leaving her to make her own way out.

“There’s no way we’re gonna give Uma the wand,” Evie declares when Mal gets back to the hideout and explains what happened. “We can’t just let her destroy Auradon.”

“If Uma doesn’t get the wand then Ben is toast, guys,” Carlos points out. Mal watches as all three of them start to argue before she cuts them off.

“Enough!” she snaps before suddenly getting an idea. “Wait, guys, your 3D printer!”

“A phony wand,” Carlos agrees with a smile.

“The second Uma tests it she’ll know it’s fake,” Evie reminds them.

“Okay, so, we get Ben out really fast,” Mal says.

“We still have to deal with Hook and the other pirates,” Jay tells them.

“Yeah, I’ve got an idea for that too, but you’re not gonna like it.”

“What is it, Mal?” Evie asks.

Mal sighs. “Look, as much as I hate to admit it, Uma was right about some things. She was right about Hayden. We all got caught up in ourselves and forgot the Isle. We left him alone.”

The other three get quiet as she finally says it out loud for all of them.

“We did,” Jay admits with a sigh. “Plus, now it makes sense why Hook was so upset with us,” he adds.

Carlos smirks. “The one time Harry Hook is reasonable about something,” he says without humor.

“Yeah,” Mal agrees quietly. She takes a deep breath. “Look, if we’re gonna have to deal with him and the pirates then we’re gonna need-“

“Oh, don’t say it,” Carlos cuts in with a groan.

“We’re gonna need Hayden,” Evie finishes for her.

“Hayden is in the Underworld right now,” Jay says, pointing out the obvious. “How are we supposed to…” He trails off as he realizes what the girls are suggesting.

They both just nod silently.

Carlos groans again. “That’s what I didn’t want you to say.”

Mal starts toward the door. “Come on, guys. We’ve gotta get to Hayden’s place quick.” She turns back to face them, one hand on the doorway. “We’re going to the Underworld.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah they are! I'm so excited about the next part! I've had plans for them to go to the Underworld since I was like halfway through writing the first story.  
> As you can see, I made some changes with the whole Uma/Mal confrontation which is gonna change things later on too. Like Uma said: you don't abandon your crew. Even if it's not official, Hayden is part of hers. He's one of her boys just like Gil and Harry.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	8. Chapter 8

“So, uh, has anyone ever actually been to Hayden’s place?” Carlos asks as they make their way to the west side of the Isle.

“No, actually,” Evie admits. “At least, I haven’t.” She glances over at Mal and Jay who both shake their heads.

“I just know where it is,” Jay says, “and that everyone avoids it.”

“Why is that?” Carlos asks curiously.

Mal shrugs. “He’s got that entrance to the Underworld. His house is the closest thing to a source of magic on the Isle but, even then, it’s not magic like, you know, fairies,” she gestures to herself, “or wands. It’s gods and goddesses, ancient powers by anyone’s standards,” she explains.

Before they can contemplate that thought any more, they turn a corner and Hayden’s house comes into view.

It’s a black stone building, worn down and crumbling in places like everything else on the Isle but in relatively good condition. It has a distinctly Greek design to it with great carved columns in the front. There’s a statue of Cerberus in the front yard which is full of poisonous plants and a few bare trees.

They pass through a creaky wrought iron gate that wouldn’t look out of place in a graveyard, the statue standing guard right beside the entrance.

“Any chance that’s to scale?” Carlos asks hopefully, looking up at the three snarling heads that come to only about a foot-and-a-half taller than him.

“To guard the Underworld?” Jay asks doubtfully. “Not a chance.”

Mal looks around as they walk up the long pathway to the front door. “Is it just me or is it darker now? It looks like it’s the middle of the night over here.”

The other three look around, noticing the same.

“Huh,” Evie hums thoughtfully. “I guess it’s always the devil’s hour here.”

“Why would you say that?” Carlos asks with a sigh. Evie just sends him an amused smirk.

They come to the front door, black, of course, that has an iron knocker shaped like a skull. The mouth hangs open, so you have to use the jaw to knock. There’s a sign screwed into the wall beside the door covered in a light layer of dust.

Jay reaches out to wipe it off and they can see Greek writing with an English translation beneath. “No loitering. No living,” Jay reads.

Evie sighs. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Do you think Hayden will be offended if I tell him I don’t like his house?” Carlos asks. “Because, so far, I don’t like his house.”

“You better toughen up if we’re headed to the Underworld,” Mal warns him. She reaches out and knocks with the jawbone, waiting a couple of seconds before she reaches for the iron door handle.

Jay gives her an odd look. “Why’d you knock? He’s not here.”

Mal just shrugs back. “I don’t know. It felt right,” she explains defensively. She slowly opens the door, wincing as it creaks, and they all step into a dark room. As soon as they take a few steps in the door closes behind them, far too quick for how heavy it actually is.

All four of them jump as it slams. As soon as it’s closed, the lights turn on. A big chandelier made of what looks like various bones lights up, six black candles burning with blue hellfire. A few torches, placed strategically on the walls, do the same.

They’re in an open plan kitchen and living room, the two rooms divided by an old and chipped dining table. They can see three other doors, one most likely leading to the bedroom and another to the bathroom.

Evie sighs in exasperation as she looks around and sees that everything is some shade of black or gray, with the occasional dark brown wood or bone thrown in. “You know, sometimes I wonder if he even knows what color _is_ ,” she complains.

“Yeah, I really don’t like Hayden’s house,” Carlos repeats as he looks up at the chandelier.

“Focus, guys,” Mal tells them. “Now, where would an entrance to the Underworld be?”

“I say we go down,” Jay calls. They look over and see him standing at the third door, the one on the back wall. He’s got it open to show what looks like a set of basement stairs.

“Probably our best bet,” Mal agrees as they make their way over. She goes first, followed by Evie and Carlos. Jay holds the door for them and leaves it open behind himself, but it does no good. The door closes on its own once he starts down the staircase.

They come to what _would_ be a regular basement if it weren’t for the second set of steps they find. They’re stone, located directly in the middle of the room and seem to spiral down into an endless black abyss.

On the floor in front of them they can see some kind of writing, engraved into the stone.

“Anyone read Greek?” Jay asks as they all look down at it. Just as everybody starts to shake their heads, the letters begin to move.

“Look!” Evie gasps. The letters slowly reshape themselves into English.

“Abandon hope all who enter here,” Carlos reads. He swallows nervously. “How encouraging.”

“Well, we’re in the right place,” Mal says dryly. “Let’s go.”

Slowly, and with more than a bit of nervousness, they start to descend. There’s no light and none of them grabbed a torch, too wary of the hellfire they carried. Needless to say, it’s a slow process as they all step carefully, feeling for each new step.

“How does Hayden do this all the time?” Mal asks.

They can’t see it, but they can feel Jay’s shrug. “He likes the dark, remember?”

“It’s almost hard to believe that nobody’s tried to escape the Isle this way,” Evie remarks after a few seconds.

Mal snorts. “Yeah, because I’m sure Hades would react well to some random villain trespassing in his kingdom.”

“Yeah, I’m with Mal,” Jay agrees. “I’ll do a lot of things but I’m not crossing Hades, especially in his territory.”

“That’s why I said almost,” Evie points out.

“Uh, guys?” Carlos speaks up. “Not to be a downer or anything but, uh, isn’t that kind of exactly what we’re doing right now?”

He doesn’t get an answer.

After what seems simultaneously like the shortest and longest journey of their lives, they finally come to the end of the staircase. The landscape they come out to is still dark but it’s not the pitch black they just experienced.

The staircase connects to a stone wall that seems to go up forever. There’s no kind of ceiling in sight, just jagged stone that eventually disappears into what looks like an endless night sky void of stars.

The air is, surprisingly, slightly cool which they figure is due to technically being so far underground. They’re standing on the shore of a dark river that must be at least one-hundred feet wide and seems to stretch as far as they can see to either side.

“Alright, where do we go from here?” Jay asks as he turns, looking for some indication.

“Well, there’s some kind of building over that way,” Evie says as she gestures to the other side of the river. “It’s probably the palace but we’d have to cross.”

“Isn’t there some kind of thing about crossing the river? A ferryman?” Carlos remembers.

“That there is,” a voice says from behind them. They all whirl around to see a tall man with dark skin wearing a black suit. His head is shaved, and he has a silver goatee that does nothing to draw attention from the pure smokey gray of his eyes. There’s no pupil or iris, just a solid expanse of color.

“Charon,” Carlos breathes as he finally remembers the legend.

Charon grins at them and they can’t help but notice that his mouth seems to stretch more than should be physically possible. “Live ones,” he drawls. “Now, what could the four of you be doing down here and coming through _that_ particular entrance?”

Mal glances at her friends before she takes a small step forward, putting herself at the front. “We’re here to see Hayden,” she tells him, trying not to show how unnerved she actually is.

The ferryman’s smile falls. “What business do you have with the prince?” he asks seriously.

They all exchange glances again. They know that Hayden is technically a prince, but they never really hear him referred to as such.

“Look, we need his help,” Mal tells him.

“Auradon’s future kinda depends on it,” Carlos adds nervously.

Charon snorts derisively. “Bah. What does Auradon have to do with any of us? They’re with the Olympians and Fates know they’re no fans of anyone down here,” he sneers.

“King Ben is in trouble,” Evie blurts out. “Even if you don’t like Auradon, he’s a friend of Hayden’s. Isn’t that enough?”

He gives her a long and thoughtful look. Just before Mal runs out of patience and snaps at him, he speaks. “It’s not that simple, you know. I can’t just go ferrying you across the river. There’s rules and laws to this job of mine,” he tells them.

Jay gives him his own thoughtful look. “You need payment, right?” he asks suddenly. “That’s how it works?”

Charon nods slowly. “That’s how it works,” he confirms.

Jay reaches into his jacket and pulls out a handful of money. “Passage for four souls,” he says as he holds it out.

There’s a beat of silence before Charon takes the payment. A smirk crawls across his face. “Four souls,” he agrees.

He counts the money to make sure it’s enough and even holds it up, apparently making sure it’s not counterfeit. Satisfied that it’s real, he tucks it into an inner pocket of his suit jacket, sighing as he does.

“I do miss drachmas,” he mutters to himself. “It’s just not the same anymore.” He sighs again before sending them a smirk. “Well, come on. I’ll even be nice enough to make a special trip, just you four.”

The next thing they know, they’re on a small boat that seems to steer itself. Charon stands at the bow with both hands folded neatly behind his back. He doesn’t say another word to them the whole journey which, in many ways, is almost more unnerving than anything else he could have done.

As the boat docks on the opposite shore, close enough to the building they saw before for them to confirm that it is _definitely_ Hades’ palace, a booming bark draws their attention when it overpowers the faint distant screams they’ve all been pointedly ignoring.

They can all feel their eyes widen as they look over and see an absolutely massive black dog with three heads and burning hellfire for eyes. Apart from the size, Hayden’s statue was actually quite accurate.

It’s even bigger than Maleficent’s dragon form at Ben’s coronation.

“Uh, guys,” Carlos says quietly. “I know I have Dude now, but I think there’s one dog that I just- I’m gonna keep being scared of.”

“I’m right there with you, bro,” Jay tells him.

“Perfectly reasonable,” Evie adds nervously. 

“Is, uh, is he gonna be a problem?” Mal asks, glancing back at Charon who is already starting to sail away.

“Old Cerberus?” the ferryman calls back. “You should be fine. After all,” he gives them that same inhuman grin as before, “if Lord Hades didn’t want you here, you’d be in the judgement line right now.”

He sails off without another word.

“How comforting,” Mal deadpans.

“Well, it kind of is,” Jay admits with a shrug.

The make their way toward the palace gates, glad to see that Cerberus doesn’t make a move to come any closer though he does keep all six eyes on them the whole time.

The gates swing open at their approach, no contact necessary. As they pass through, they can see that the gates themselves, great metal things way taller than any of them, are decorated with various bones and precious jewels with a grinning skull on each of its spokes.

“Okay,” Jay says as he sees them, “I know Hayden’s said he’s turning into his father before, but I’m really starting to see what he might have meant now.”

“It’s definitely where he gets his taste from if nothing else,” Evie agrees.

They have to pass through a courtyard to reach the actual palace doors. It’s obviously not Persephone’s main garden, but the queen’s influence is apparent.

There are pomegranate trees lining the stone pathway. They’re like no trees they’ve ever seen before. The bark is pitch black. The leaves are a pale green that seems to glow and the fruit itself is bright red, almost too healthy and vibrant to exist in the dark landscape.

Subconsciously, they all press closer together, keeping to the middle of the path and as far from the fruits as possible.

The palace doors have a standing skeleton clad in ancient Greek armor on either side. They each have a metal spear in hand and, when the four of them get close enough, they cross them over the entrance.

They all jump, having thought the skeletons were just more decorations.

“What do we do?” Carlos asks nervously.

Mal swallows hard before taking a step forward and speaking clearly. “We’re here to see H-, uh, Prince Hayden,” she says.

It takes a second, but both skeletons lower the weapons, returning to their guard posts without fanfare. Mal breathes a sigh of relief that it actually worked.

“Here we go,” she mutters as she pushes open the doors.

They can immediately tell where they are when they see the thrones sitting on a marble dais at the end of the large room.

The center throne is the largest and obviously belongs to Hades himself. It’s a great obsidian chair inlaid with bones and glittering gems that is not, if they remember correctly, that dissimilar from the one in the Gallery of Villains at the museum. Really, the main difference is that the actual throne is made of obviously finer quality. It’s a throne fit not just for a king but for a god.

The throne to its right must belong to Persephone. The chair itself is just as black but instead of bones and skeletons, it’s decorated with creeping vines and flowers made of precious stones. At the very top of the headrest is a pomegranate made of jewels as bright as the fruit in the courtyard.

To the left of the center throne sits another that looks like a perfect blend of the first two. It’s also made from black obsidian with skeletal detailing and dark flowers in equal amounts. Red jewels, as bright as the pomegranates in the courtyard and obviously the same as those on his mother’s, sparkle somehow even in the low light of the throne room.

The biggest surprise, however, is the person sitting in that throne. It’s Hayden, of that they have no doubt, but they’ve never seen him like this.

He’s wearing black from head to toe, which isn’t unusual, with a dark crown sitting on his equally dark curls and heavy boots on his feet. The surprise mainly stems from the fact that he’s sitting, well, normally.

He’s not sitting on the arm of the throne or slouched sideways with his legs thrown over it like they might expect. No. He’s sitting straight backed and proud, with both feet planted firmly on the marble floor.

He also doesn’t look surprised to see them. He just sends them a slow smirk as they come to a stop at the foot of the dais.

“Welcome to Hell,” he drawls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? Hayden is his father's son. He can be a bit dramatic sometimes.  
> The next chapter will be up within a couple of hours. We'll get to see how Hayden feels about this whole situation and we'll get to see Hades again. I'm gonna really enjoy having them react to the god himself!  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	9. Chapter 9

All four of them stare in stunned silence, trying their best to acquaint this dark prince, crown and all, with their friend. Hayden’s always been dark, and they’ve always known that he’s technically prince of the Underworld, but they’ve never seen him like this.

Then, Hayden cackles in that hair-raising way of his that’s so familiar and they all snap out of it.

“Hayden!” Evie snaps with one hand pressed to her chest. “Don’t do that,” she scolds.

He shrugs. “It’s the truth,” he tells her before he cocks one eyebrow. “Now, what could you four possibly be doing down here? You know I’ll be back topside on Friday, right?”

“Friday will be too late,” Mal says.

“What have you guys gotten into now?”

“Uma has Ben,” Carlos blurts out. Evie and Mal both reach over to slap him on the shoulders. “Ow,” he mutters, shoving at a snickering Jay’s shoulder.

Hayden’s brow furrows as he ignores their little scuffle. “Why was Ben on the Isle?”

“Who said he was on the Isle?” Evie asks defensively as Mal gives her a look, reminding her that she’s still not happy they took him in the first place.

“I’ve had six months to know that Auradon’s not opening that barrier any time soon for any reason,” Hayden says flatly.

Jay, Carlos, Mal, and Evie all wince at his words.

“Yeah, that might actually be part of the reason,” Mal admits. She quickly explains everything that’s happened since Hayden left Auradon and, when she’s done, he just looks at her for a long moment.

“So, let me get this straight,” he says. “Despite the fact that you have done everything you possibly can to forget that you come from the Isle including dying your hair, glad to see the purple is back, by the way, you went back because you got caught using magic and had a bit of a breakdown?”

Mal winces at the mention of trying to forget where she came from but nods in agreement. “Yes,” she confirms.

He turns to the other three next. “And you three, along with Ben, despite also trying to forget the Isle and doing nothing at all to help me help the people still there, immediately drove over there, opening the barrier like I’ve been trying to do legally for months?”

Evie, Jay, and Carlos all wince as well. “Yes,” Evie tells him quietly.

He nods slowly. “And Uma,” he adds, “has captured Ben and will exchange him in return for Fairy Godmother’s wand because she wants the barrier opened because she wants mine and Ben’s deal to complete so I don’t get hunted down for claiming the king’s soul? Did I get all that?”

Mal takes a deep breath. “Yes,” she says clearly.

There’s a tense silence before-

“Well, I leave for two days and everything goes to Hell, doesn’t it?” Hayden smirks at the exasperated looks the wordplay gets him.

Mal shakes her head, refocusing on what’s important. “Look, Hayden… I’m sorry.”

“We’re all sorry,” Evie adds, Jay and Carlos nodding alongside her.

“Uma was, and I hate having to say this, right,” Mal tells him. “We got to Auradon and got so focused on where we were that we forgot where we’d been. You’re the only one that’s been doing anything to try and fix the whole Isle situation and you shouldn’t be.”

“Not alone, at least,” Carlos says. “We all grew up there. We know how bad it is and we know that no one should have to live like that. We should all be right beside you at every council meeting.”

“We’re not pirates, but Uma definitely had the right idea,” Jay tacks on. “You don’t abandon your crew. We did. You’ve been fighting alone and if growing up on the Isle taught us anything it’s that’s there’s safety in numbers.”

“We’re so sorry, Hayden,” Evie repeats. “We can’t take what we did back but as soon as this kidnapping situation is dealt with, I promise you we’ll be right beside you, like we should have been from the start. We’ll change everything.”

The other three nod in agreement while Hayden just looks at them, his face completely blank so they have no idea what he’s thinking.

“I don’t forget,” he finally says, voice completely serious. “It’s very important that you know that. I don’t forget, but I’m willing to forgive.”

They all breathe a sigh of pure relief.

“Now,” Hayden continues, “why exactly do you need me to get Ben back anyway?”

“Well, we figured you could maybe talk to Uma,” Mal says. “Plus, we need you to handle Hook.”

Hayden perks up when he hears the name. “Harry?” he breathes. “How- how was he?” he asks.

The four of them exchange looks. They hadn’t realized quite how much Hayden seemed to miss the pirate. They always teased him about the not-relationship, said that he was in denial and they were basically together, despite the whole ‘no dating’ thing on the Isle, but this…

“He’s… different,” Mal says slowly.

“He seemed a little unstable,” Carlos adds. “Well, more than usual.”

“Definitely quicker to anger,” Jay says.

Evie watches as Hayden’s brow furrows in concern, his bright golden eyes worried. “He smelled like rum,” she tells him. “It was strong, like he’s been drinking even more than he usually does.”

Hayden closes his eyes and drops his head into his hands, elbows propped on his knees. “Harry,” he says quietly.

They give him a moment to compose himself, not bothering to ask any questions because they all know how Hayden feels about _feelings_ and, Fates forbid, talking about them.

Finally, he looks up, back to the godling they all know. He bites at his bottom lip. “If I’m gonna head topside then that means we’ll need to speak to my father,” he says.

The others exchange nervous glances. They’re in the Underworld, in Hades’ palace, but, somehow, they never really thought that they might have to actually face the god himself.

“Pain! Panic!” Hayden yells. The other four all jump at the sudden sound, scowling when he smirks in amusement.

Their attention is quickly drawn by the sounds they can hear coming from outside the throne room’s doors.

“Coming, your darkness!” two nervous voices call.

The doors push open just enough for two odd little creatures to come running through them. The rather pointy and skinny one, a greenish blue color, wrings his hands nervously as he does.

“Oh dear,” he mutters in a squeaky voice. “Oh no. Oh no.”

The plump one, a pinkish red color, somehow manages to trip two steps into the room. He knocks right into the other and they both roll the rest of the way to the thrones as the four standing there quickly move out of the way.

“Ow. Ow. Ouch,” he cries repeatedly.

“Would you two get up?” Hayden asks with an annoyed groan.

They quickly scramble to their feet with salutes.

“Pain!” the red one announces.

“And Panic!” the blue one adds.

“Reporting for duty!” they finish together.

Mal’s eyebrows raise in disbelief. “ _This_ is Pain and Panic?” she asks. They’ve heard Hayden talk about the two of them, complain really, but they’ve never actually met them.

“Unfortunately,” Hayden sighs. He looks at the two little minions. “How long until my father returns from his meeting with the Fates?”

“Oh, he, uh, he’s actually back already?” Panic nervously turns the statement into a question, back to wringing his hands as he shifts from foot to foot.

“How long has he been back?” Hayden asks through gritted teeth.

Panic backs up quickly at his tone and manages to step on Pain’s foot.

“Ow!” Pain yelps before he looks back at Hayden. “Uh, about a half-hour now,” he says quietly.

Hayden slowly stands from his throne, towering over the short minions. “He’s been back for half an hour and you’re _just now_ telling me this?” he hisses, a few flames starting to lick at his hair.

Pain and Panic both squeak before they throw themselves forward on the floor, bowing repeatedly. “We are worms,” they grovel.

“Woah,” Jay mutters as the two of them turn into just that.

“Worthless worms!”

Hayden rolls his eyes and runs one hand through his hair to snuff out the fire. “Remind me to maim you two later,” he says.

He carelessly walks past the groveling minions, not even sparing them a second glance.

“Come on, guys,” he tells the four of them. “Dad’s most likely in the gardens.”

They all slowly start to follow, each of them looking one last time at Pain and Panic as they go past.

“Is that… normal?” Evie asks delicately.

“Unfortunately,” Hayden sighs again. “They’re not the most competent minions but they have their purposes,” he adds.

“The name’s definitely make more sense now,” Carlos tells him.

Hayden chuckles. “You have no idea,” he drawls. They don’t ask.

They walk down several long and dark corridors before they come to an open doorway. The large garden beyond it is like nothing they’ve ever seen. There’s a small courtyard in the middle but all the space around it seems to be covered in plants.

There are otherworldly and sometimes even glowing flowers planted all around that would never be found topside. Blues, reds, purples, oranges, yellows, silvers, blacks…

It’s more color than they’ve seen since they entered the Underworld.

There’s a single pomegranate tree, a larger version of those lining the palace’s main pathway, in the center of the courtyard. Underneath it (it’s that big) is a long stone table with black chairs placed around it.

The head of the table is occupied by who can only be one man, one god.

Their first glance of Lord Hades is, in many ways, everything they might have imagined.

He’s a tall man with thin, boney fingers and golden eyes. He’s as pale as a corpse with bright blue hair that’s constantly on fire and dressed in a pitch-black suit so dark it could be made from the shadows themselves.

They’ve seen Lady Persephone and it’s clear which of his parents their friend takes after the most.

“What took so long?” Hades asks as soon as they walk through the doorway.

Hayden rolls his eyes. “The bumbling morons just told me you were back,” he explains.

Hades groans and brings both hands up to rub at his temples as his hair glows a little brighter. “Memo to me. Memo to me: remind me to maim them later.”

“Huh,” Mal hums in interest.

“He really is his dad made over,” Jay murmurs.

“In more ways than one,” Evie adds as they watch Hades roll his eyes in an extremely familiar way.

“We’ve got visitors, by the way,” Hayden says as he gestures over at the other four.

Hades finally looks in their direction and quirks one eyebrow. “Ah, right, right. The ladies mentioned you’d be coming,” he says as he stands up and glides over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now Hayden knows what's been going on since he left. He forgave them but, like he said, he doesn't forget. The fact that Uma and Harry, and Gil, of course, were so adamant about not abandoning their people, well, it will show.  
> Also, I really enjoyed letting the others get that first real glimpse of just how much Hayden takes after his dad.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	10. Chapter 10

Unfortunately for Carlos, he’s at the front of the group when the god of the Underworld stops in front of them.

Hades holds out one pale hand and they all take a subconscious step back, wary of any possible deals.

“The name’s Hades. Hi, how you doin’?” he says. As Carlos tries to figure out how to politely reject a handshake from the king of the Underworld, the man laughs and drops the offered hand. “I’m joking. I’m joking,” he claims with a slick grin.

They all exchange nervous looks while Hayden watches in amusement.

“I’m not looking to make a deal,” Hades continues. “Look at you. You don’t have anything to offer me. Well, you’ve got one thing. Hey, just let me know if you’re ever tired of that soul of yours, yeah? I’d be happy to take it off your hands. Seriously. Just ecstatic.”

He says it all very quickly and leaves Carlos with the vague feeling that he’s about to agree to buy something he had no intention of getting and can’t afford.

Hayden rolls his eyes. “Dad, we don’t need any more souls down here. The judgement line’s already full enough,” he reminds him.

Hades groans and closes his eyes as he starts to rub at his temples. “Ugh, don’t remind me. So much paperwork!” He sighs and opens his eyes, dropping his hands with a nonchalant shrug. “Ah, well, what did I expect? I’m a businessman. Paperwork comes with the job. Course, I didn’t really choose the job. It just kinda got pushed on me by Lightning Boy up there,” he says as he gestures vaguely upward with a particular finger.

Hayden snorts derisively. “Well, it’s not like Zeus could handle it. He’s got clouds for brains,” he drawls with a smirk.

Hades gives him an identical smirk back. “This kid,” he says as he wraps one arm around his son’s shoulders and pinches his cheek mockingly. “I tell you, he makes me prouder every day. Really. It just- it brings a tear to my eye. It really does.” He wipes away a fake tear as Hayden slips out from under his arm.

“Alright. Alright,” Hayden mutters. “Enough of that.”

The others just stare, not sure how to handle the god of the Underworld acting like, well, like a dad.

“So,” Hades says, locking his fingers together and pointing at them with both index fingers, “you four have got yourselves into a bit of a situation, hm? Need Hayden here to bail you out?”

They trade glances, trying to decide who has to respond.

“Right, uh, Lord Hades,” Evie finally says, her tone hesitant.

“Oh, I like that,” he drawls, glancing over at his son with a smirk. “They’ve got manners, how nice.” He turns back to them. “Sit. Sit,” he says, reclaiming his own seat. “We’ve got things to discuss.”

They all nervously take seats, well, except for Hayden who sprawls in the seat to his father’s left, boots kicked up on the table like usual. He takes that particular seat like it’s second nature to him and they know, especially after seeing the throne room, that Persephone must always place herself on Hades’ right.

It occurs to them, for maybe the first time, just how dangerous the little family can likely be.

Hades snaps his fingers and a tray holding several wine glasses along with a bottle of dark red wine appears on the table. He pours himself a glass and sends them a slightly twisted grin.

“Help yourselves,” he offers.

None of them move, all fully aware of what happens to those who eat or drink from the Underworld.

“Knock it off, Dad,” Hayden says with a smirk. He looks completely amused by his father’s antics.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Hades says, completely insincere. “Do you not drink?” He snaps again and the wine is replaced with a bottle of pomegranate juice.

This time, Hayden rolls his eyes, a smirk still lingering on his lips, and waves his hand. Instantly, the juice disappears, and they can’t help but trade startled glances at the casual display of power.

His father sighs and takes a sip of his wine. “Ruin all my fun,” he mutters under his breath. “Get it from your mother.” He glances over at Hayden. “You get the feet on my furniture from her too,” he adds with a pointed look.

Hayden sends him a smile and doesn’t move.

“Look, Lord Hades,” Mal says, “we need Hayden to come topside a little early so he can help us get Ben back.”

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh,” Hades nods. “I know that. What I don’t quite know yet, and this is very important so listen up, is what’s in it for me?”

“For- for you?” Carlos asks.

“Yes. Your hearing is excellent. Congratulations,” he says sarcastically.

“How is the situation up there supposed to benefit you?” Evie asks in confusion.

Hades raises both eyebrows at her. “Ah, well, that’s what I’m asking isn’t it?”

“You guys aren’t asking the right question,” Hayden tells them.

It’s Jay that does, recognizing the gleam in Hades’ golden eyes. “What do you want?” he asks.

Hades takes a slow sip of his wine. “Now we’re getting somewhere,” he tells them. “See, here’s the thing: what I want is, well, it’s actually a very long list starting with my wife and kid for more than six months a year and ending somewhere around my _dear_ little brother tripping over his own toga and falling down a very long flight of stairs.”

He looks at them with a smirk. “I’m talking top of Olympus to the ground long,” he clarifies as Hayden chuckles from his seat. “But,” he continues, “I don’t quite think you four are capable of getting me those things and, hey, I’m not unreasonable. So, here’s what I want from you: I want that little _royal council_ ,” he sneers the words in the same way Hayden always does, “completely revamped.”

There are a few seconds of silence as they all stare at him in surprise.

“You- you want the council revamped?” Evie asks.

He sighs dramatically and glances over at Hayden. “Is there an echo in here? Sheesh. What is with you guys and repeating what I say?” he asks them. “It’s my own voice I like the sound of, okay? Not the words.”

“Why would you want that?” Carlos asks.

Hades looks at them, completely serious. “Because I don’t like the way those little meetings have been going,” he says. “I’m tired of watching my kid stand in front of them and say everything right and still get nowhere just because he’s _my_ son.”

All four of them wince at the reminder, once again, that they all left Hayden to fight the Auradonian system on his own.

“Not to mention,” Hayden drawls, “the whole corrupt-council-that-ignores-everything-you-say-or-just-discredits-it thing kinda hits a sore spot with him.” His father scowls at him and Hayden just grins, waving his hand so that a bottle appears on the table in front of him.

Hades watches, aghast, glass of blood red wine in hand, as his son grabs the bottle of homemade rum and takes a swig.

“At least use a glass,” he tells him.

Hayden, with no visible hesitation, reaches for one of his father’s very nice crystal wine glasses and pours himself a couple of fingers worth.

Hades just sighs. “My own son, drinking pirate’s rum when there’s a perfectly good bottle of Greek wine available,” he laments. He points one long and bony finger in Hayden’s direction. “You spend too much time with that pirate of yours,” he says.

Evie looks over at him. “You don’t have a problem with Hayden and Harry?” she asks curiously.

Hades looks almost offended by the insinuation. “What? You think I’m gonna dictate who my kid can be with? Do I look like Demeter to you?” he asks. He holds up one hand. “Look, I’m a lot of things. I’m a fair ruler. I’m charming. I’m a good-looking guy. I mean, hey,” he gestures over at Hayden, “where do you think the kid gets it, huh? Well, the hair, that’s all his mother but, you know, the rest of him, that’s me.” He shakes his head. “Point is, I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a hypocrite.”

Hayden’s smile softens at that, looking pleased as he sips from his glass. Mal shakes her head and gets the conversation back on track.

“The council,” she says clearly, looking right at Hades. “That’s all we have to do, and Hayden can come help us?”

“That’s all,” Hades nods. “He can help you, you know, provided he wants to. I mean, it’s a god’s choice to help the mortals or not. Always has been.”

“I’ll help,” Hayden confirms. “I’ve got nothing better to do and I want that barrier opened and, well, I’ve got a pirate to see.”

Evie resists the urge to coo at the slight blush on his cheeks at the last reason.

“This isn’t a deal, right?” Carlos speaks up. “I mean, if things somehow don’t work out, you don’t get our souls, do you?”

Hades gives him that slick grin. “Eventually,” he says. “I mean, I get all souls at some point. But, no, not in the sense you’re asking. This is not an official deal. It’s a little more, ah, under the table than that, a cash only kinda thing, if you catch my drift.”

They all look relieved at that.

“Ask,” Hayden says suddenly, looking right at Mal. She looks back at him, startled. “Ask,” he repeats. “I know you want to.”

She takes a deep breath. “What _exactly_ happens when you claim a soul? If a deal falls through?”

Father and son exchange a long look.

“Any number of things,” Hayden finally answers. “Once we’ve claimed it, that soul is ours to do with what we will. Of course, we have our standard. We really only change things up in very special circumstances.”

“What’s the standard?” Jay asks.

“Eternal servitude,” Hayden says simply.

Evie nervously twists her hands. “Like, just a palace servant or…?”

“ _Eternal_ servitude,” he repeats. “No rest. No breaks. No larger purpose than to do our bidding. For. Eternity.”

His golden eyes are intense in a way that makes the four mortals in the room distinctly uncomfortable. It’s not all that often that they’re truly reminded their friend is the child of two gods, that, for all the Isle’s barrier has left him mostly mortal, he’s still a godling. 

“So, Ben…?” Mal doesn’t finish her question. The answer is clear enough already. “Right,” she breathes. “Well, we’ll just have to complete the deal,” she says, green eyes full of determination.

“Right,” Hades says, standing abruptly and snapping his fingers so his glass and those still on the table, including Hayden’s to his displeasure, all disappear. “You five have got to get back topside so you can handle this whole…” he gestures vaguely with one hand, “situation.”

“How are we getting back?” Hayden asks with one eyebrow raised. “Usual staircase?”

Hades snaps again. “Use your necklace,” he says. “Your little friends here now have a temporary immunity to hellfire.” He holds up one finger. “Temporarily. As in, one trip.” He shrugs. “As long as you’re all touching it’ll drop you back on the Isle.”

“Thank you, Lord Hades,” Evie tells him as they all group up, waiting for Hayden so they can leave.

Hades just waves her off, crossing over to his son and dropping both hands on his shoulders. He looks at him for a long moment, golden eyes locked with their mirror image, before-

“Knock ‘em dead, kid.”

Four people sigh and roll their eyes at the pun while Hades and Hayden just share a smirk.

Hayden slinks over to the four of them and pulls his necklace out of his shirt as Hades starts off toward the doorway that leads into the palace. He stops when he gets there, looking down, and their attention is drawn when they hear the barely audible but clearly nervous voices of Pain and Panic.

The words are too indistinct for them to make out, but they obviously upset the god.

“What!” Hades yells, hair flaring and burning bright red. It lasts a couple of seconds before he brings both hands up to run over his hair, calming the flames. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m cool. I’m fine,” he mutters, stalking into the palace with his minions scampering at his heels.

Mal sends Hayden a smirk. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” she says. Evie giggles behind her hand while Jay and Carlos both snicker.

“Shut up,” Hayden tells her. “Just shut up,” he repeats when she opens her mouth anyway.

She holds both hands up in surrender. “Alright. Alright. I just think it must be interesting to already see your future so clearly,” she tells him.

Hayden glares at her, not nearly as amused as the rest of them seem to be. “Grab on,” he snaps.

They all place a hand on his arms and, in a flash of bright hellfire, disappear from the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Hades so much. He's probably my favorite Greek god (Artemis my goddess) and definitely one of my favorite Disney villains.  
> They're headed back to the Isle which means, yes, Harry and Hayden are gonna see each other again.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!  
> P.S. Hayden is more powerful in the Underworld, hence the whole bottles appearing/disappearing thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're gonna want to open another tab with 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. ;)

They reappear in Hayden’s basement, the staircase entrance to the Underworld a few feet behind them.

“Alright,” Hayden says, tucking his necklace back under his collar as everybody else takes a second to reorient themselves. “So, what exactly is the plan now?”

“Right,” Mal mutters, shaking off the odd so-hot-it’s-actually-cold feeling the hellfire left. “We need a replica of Fairy Godmother’s wand just in case and we probably need some kind of diversion for the pirates,” she says as they make their way up the basement stairs.

“Smoke bombs!” Jay suggests.

“That’s perfect! I can get the chemicals I need at Lady Tremaine’s,” Evie tells them.

“That could work,” Mal says with a point.

“By the way, Hayden?” Carlos says, glancing up once again at the bone chandelier.

“Hm?” he hums in question.

“I really don’t like your house, man,” Carlos tells him honestly.

“Why’s that?” he asks with an innocent look that fools absolutely none of them. He snickers at the unamused look Carlos gives him as they tune in to the conversation the girls are having.

“Dizzy did this,” Mal is saying, gesturing at her hair.

“Little Dizzy? Shut up!” Evie exclaims.

“I know. I’m, like, loving it,” Mal says as she runs her fingers through her hair. “It’s a lot lighter.”

“I’m so proud of her,” Evie says.

The boys all exchange looks. Jay pointedly clears his throat to get Evie and Mal’s attention.

“Hello?” Carlos calls. They both look over and he tosses his hand up in a ‘seriously?’ way.

“Right,” Evie mutters.

“Carlos, Jay,” Mal says, clapping her hands together, “you guys get the fake wand and meet us at Pirate’s Bay no later than noon. You guys, losing is not an option,” she reminds them.

“Hopefully it won’t even come down to a real fight,” Evie adds with a pointed look at Hayden.

He shrugs. “I’ll do what I can but once Uma’s got an idea in her head…”

“She’s stubborn,” Mal agrees with a roll of her eyes.

Jay reaches out and shoves lightly at Hayden’s shoulder. “And just what are you gonna be doing while we’re gathering supplies?” he asks with a knowing smirk.

Hayden ducks his head for a second before he looks up with his own smirk and blushing cheeks. “Me? I have a pirate to go see,” he tells them. He turns on his heel and starts toward the front door, ignoring the small squeal he hears from Evie. “Close my door when you leave,” he calls over his shoulder.

Hayden makes his way through the Isle, enjoying the abundance of shadows he can stick to, so different from the brightness of Auradon. He expects things to go the same as they always had before he left the first time but, well, it’s a bit different.

As he walks through the Isle streets and alleyways, Hayden notices something odd. The last time he was on the Isle and the entire time he lived there, almost everyone he came across would either actively try to avoid him or, at the least, shy away from him.

It’s different now.

Sure, people still seem to instinctually draw back from him and the general Underworld aura he carries but… They also tip their hats as he passes. They nod their heads and offer loose salutes.

A small group of younger kids he passes by nudge at each other and start talking in excited whispers, wide eyes and smiles lighting up their grubby little faces as they point first at Hayden then at a skull and roses painted on an alley wall.

It’s not the first tag he’s noticed. His symbol seems to be all over the Isle now. He stops briefly in front of an alley wall where it’s painted right next to a bright red hook.

Hayden smiles and reaches out to trail his fingers over the hook. There’s no doubt in his mind who was behind this particular tag. He sighs at the thought of his pirate and grabs the rungs of a rusted ladder attached to the wall, swiftly climbing it to reach a familiar rooftop.

He crosses over to a busted up crate and pulls out the blankets folded in the bottom, the same blankets he and Harry always used when they would lay on the roof for hours, sharing a rum bottle as they talked about everything and nothing.

Hayden spreads them out in their usual spot then goes to stand at the roof’s edge, hands in his jacket pockets. He looks out over the water and waits patiently. Enough people saw him back on the Isle that he knows it won’t be long before word gets to Harry.

He’ll know where to look for him first.

Sure enough, barely ten minutes pass before he hears the sound of someone climbing the ladder behind him. His boots are loud on the rungs like he can’t be bothered for his usual stealth, like speed is infinitely more important.

Hayden turns around just as he gets on the roof and gets his first glimpse of Harry Hook in six months.

He looks the same, still all messy black hair and kohl-lined blue eyes. He’s not wearing his hat and his hook is hanging on his belt. There are slight circles under his eyes, even with the liner, like he hasn’t been getting enough sleep and he seems a bit unsteady on his feet, making Hayden bite his lip as he remembers what the others said when he asked about him.

Harry, on his part, looks at Hayden like a stranded man finally seeing a ship approach. He lets himself drink him in, so different in person than the television screens he’s had to use for months. He takes in the black curls and golden eyes that are more precious to him than any treasure or gold coin.

He opens his mouth, not even sure yet what he might say, when-

“I think we need to rethink our plans to sail for half the year,” Hayden tells him seriously.

Harry thinks for a second that his heart might actually stop as a feeling like nothing he’s ever experienced before grips him. For the first time in his life he’s well and truly terrified.

“Wh-wha’ do yeh mean?” he asks quietly, hoping with all of his black pirate’s soul that he hasn’t lost his godling. He doesn’t think he could take it.

“I just spent six months away from you,” Hayden explains, “and I hated it. We did it, we managed, but I don’t think I ever really wanna do that again.”

Harry suddenly feels like he can breathe again as he smiles wide.

“Aye,” he agrees. “Mind yeh, spendin’ tha’ time in the Underworld ‘stead of Bore-adon migh’ make a diff’rence.”

“It might,” Hayden says with a smile of his own, enjoying the familiar sound of his rough Scottish accent. “Still wouldn’t be the same as being _anywhere_ with you.”

They move at the same time, meeting in the middle and arms wrapping around one another in a sincere embrace that shouldn’t be able to exist somewhere like the Isle.

They stay that way for a long moment before Hayden pulls back, both hands lightly pushing at Harry’s chest as his nose crinkles. “You smell like a bar,” he tells him.

Harry can’t help but duck his head a bit, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Ah, well, tha’s no’ so odd,” he deflects. “Don’ tell me Bore-adon has made yeh forge’ tha’ much?”

Hayden just gives him a look. “ _This_ level is a bit odd.” He lets his eyes rove over the pirate’s form, noticing the way he sways just slightly even as he stands still. Hayden doesn’t doubt that his reflexes are still as quick as ever but… “How much have you been drinking?” he asks quietly.

Harry sighs. “Never enough,” he admits. “I don’ think it ever really helped. Ev’ry bottle I finished an’ yeh were still gone.”

“Harry…”

“I kep’ thinkin’ maybe yeh’d come back,” he continues. “Then I’d wake up ev’ry mornin’ an’- an’ remember yeh were gone.”

Hayden reaches out and runs his fingers through his pirate’s hair. Harry wraps one arm around his waist and pulls him closer, blue eyes meeting golden.

“I didn’ wanna remember,” Harry whispers.

“I hate that I ever had to leave,” Hayden tells him, free hand toying with the collar of his red coat. “I’d have come back but, well, I’m sure you’ve seen just how eager they are to open the barrier.”

“I know yeh would have,” Harry assures him. He frowns. “An’ don’ say it like tha’.”

“Like what?”

“Like there’s no chance of gettin' tha’ barrier open. Yer gonna win this, Hayden, fer all of us.”

“I don’t see how,” Hayden sighs as he pulls away, walking back to the edge of the rooftop and looking across at Auradon. “They’re all so happy to just keep living in their own little fairy tale lives, never mind the fact that those words don’t even exist on the Isle.”

He turns back around, gesturing over his shoulder at the distant land.

“I’m doing my best to make them see sense but I just…” He sighs tiredly. “I don’t think I can keep doing this on my own,” he admits.

“Yer no’ on yer own,” Harry tells him. “Yeh’ve gotta whole island behind yeh an’ even if yeh didn’… yeh’ve got me. Yeh’ve always got me.”

Hayden laughs weakly, looking as close to defeated as Harry’s ever seen him. “I don’t think even the two of us could do it, Harry.” He looks around the rooftop. “You know, sometimes I wish I could just- just forget it all. Go back to the way things were before we ever went to Auradon.”

Harry watches him for a moment. “Yeh don’ mean tha’,” he says.

“I don’t,” Hayden agrees softly. “I just- sometimes it would be nice to just… forget the rest of the world.”

Quiet music starts to play, apparently coming from nowhere and everywhere all at once. They lock eyes and know exactly what’s about to happen.

It’s Harry that opens his mouth first.

**“We’ll do it all, everything, on our own.”**

He walks a little closer to Hayden, never looking away from his golden eyes.

**“We don’t need anything or anyone.”**

He sweeps one arm out to gesture at the old blankets they always used during their nights on the rooftop.

**“If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?”**

Hayden stares at him for a couple of beats, letting the music fill the silence, before he opens his own mouth.

_“I don’t quite know how to say how I feel.”_

He turns to look over the water at Auradon.

_“Those three words are said too much. They’re not enough.”_

He turns back to Harry, stepping even closer and waving his own arm at the blankets.

_“If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_

Harry moves closer.

**“Forget what we’re told before we get too old.”**

_“Show me a garden that’s bursting into life.”_

Harry grabs one of Hayden’s hands, both of them callused from years of sword fighting.

**“Let’s waste time chasing cars around our heads.”**

Hayden grabs Harry’s other hand, rubbing his thumb lightly across the nicks and scars caused by life on a ship.

_“I need your grace to remind me to find my own.”_

Their eyes stay on each other as they sing together, a perfect harmony.

**_“If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_ **

Harry pulls him just that bit closer.

**_“Forget what we’re told before we get too old.”_ **

Hayden can’t help but smile a little, intertwining their fingers.

**_“Show me a garden that’s bursting into life.”_ **

Harry smiles back, small and genuine as his rings click against Hayden’s.

**“All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes. They’re all I can see.”**

_“I don’t know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all.”_

They can both feel as the song comes to an end.

**“If I lay here,”**

_“If I just lay here,”_

**_“Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”_ **

They stand in silence while the music fades. Kohl-lined blue eyes never leave bright golden as Harry smirks.

“Why do we always end up singin’?” he asks.

Hayden grins back at him. “I haven’t figured it out yet,” he says softly.

They both lean in and their lips meet, and, for a moment, they can forget the world outside of their rooftop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boys! Finally! Also, yes, a song. I finally made Hayden sing because, well, it's Disney. A love song is required for the couple to kiss/get together. I don't make the rules. I just enforce them. (Sometimes.)  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	12. Chapter 12

Later, the two of them lay on their blankets, Hayden resting on Harry’s chest who is absently running his fingers up and down his pale arm, both having tossed their jackets to the side.

“How exac’ly are we handlin’ this whole mess then?” Harry asks quietly.

Hayden sighs. “Well,” he says, “at noon tomorrow we head down to Pirate’s Bay.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Mal and the others will be there with the wand-“

“Which I’m guessin’ is a fake, righ’?” Harry asks knowingly.

“Obviously,” Hayden tells him. “She and Uma will inevitably take the time to insult each other before they do anything else.”

“There’s prob’ly gonna be some singin’,” Harry says, smirking because he _knows_ Hayden just rolled his eyes even if he can’t see it.

“Unfortunately,” he agrees. “We will _also_ be there so I can talk to Uma about releasing Ben.”

“Which only _migh’_ work,” Harry points out.

“Let’s hope it does,” Hayden tells him as he sits up. Harry follows, grabbing his hand as he does, seemingly reluctant to let go of him now that he’s back. Hayden just squeezes lightly, locking their fingers together.

“Wha’ do we do if it doesn’ work?” he asks curiously.

Hayden looks up at the night sky for a second in thought before shrugging his shoulders. “Sit back and let ‘em fight it out?” he suggests. “See who wins and go from there?”

Harry hums thoughtfully. “Simple,” he says with a grin, “an’ no’ a lotta work fer us. I like it.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Hayden drawls.

Harry leans in and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “Mm. ‘Cause yeh know me so well,” he says as he pulls away.

“Guess I do,” Hayden murmurs with a small smile before gracefully standing up, grabbing his jacket and dropping Harry’s hand as he does. “Come on,” he tells him.

Harry rolls to his own feet, sliding his coat on and running a hand through his messy hair. “Where we goin’?” he asks, frowning as Hayden quickly folds up the blankets, shoving them back in the crate and starting towards the ladder down.

“My place,” Hayden says with a shrug as he starts to climb down. Harry’s eyebrows shoot up as he follows him. “Nothing actually happens until tomorrow so we’re good for the night,” he continues.

“An’ yer invitin’ me back to yer place fer it?” Harry says as he jumps down the last two rungs, boots landing with a heavy thud on the cracked pavement. He presses one hand to his chest as he turns to face Hayden with a mock serious look. “My, my. How presumpt'ous of yeh,” he tells him.

Hayden gives him a look, lips twitching as he tries not to smile. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Hook,” he says, turning and starting down the alley. “We’re sleeping and that’s it.”

Harry grins and hurries to catch up with him. He throws one arm around his shoulders, sighing in content when Hayden immediately wraps his own around his waist. “Wha’ else am I s’pposed to think when yeh say somethin’ like tha’?” he teases.

Hayden rolls his eyes. “Not like it’ll be the first time you’ve stayed the night, Harry.”

“Ah, bu’ I don’ have to stay on the couch this time, do I?” he teases again.

“You will if you keep that up,” Hayden says simply. Naturally, that’s enough for Harry to be quiet.

They keep walking and it’s as they come to Hayden’s front gate, passing one last skull and roses tag as they leave the last alleyway, that he finally asks about them.

“Harry?” Hayden says.

“Hm?”

“Why exactly is my symbol painted all over the Isle?” he asks as they pass the statue of Cerberus.

Harry gives it the same appreciative glance he always does as he answers. “I told yeh. The whole Isle’s behind yeh. Ev’ryone knows yer the only one tha’s been tryin’ to change thin’s.”

Hayden gives him a look as he opens the door, ignoring the creak it gives as the lights come on. “I didn’t think you were being literal.”

“Well, I was,” Harry claims as he flops down on a couch that used to be black velvet but is, at this point, a faded gray color. He kicks his boots up on the scuffed coffee table, sending a slightly mad grin in Hayden’s direction. “I gotta say, I’m impressed. I’ve never seen a buncha villains an’ crim’nals agree on somethin’ like tha’.”

Hayden just rolls his eyes as he sprawls on the other end of the couch, throwing his legs over Harry’s who wraps a hand around one of his ankles without protest.

“Yeh really think yeh can change Uma’s mind?” Harry asks after a few moments of silence.

“Yeah,” Hayden answers honestly. “I think I can. I think I’ve gotta way for everything to work out and everyone to be happy.”

Harry looks skeptical. “Ev’ryone?”

Hayden sends him a smirk. “Well, maybe not the royal council but I don’t really care about them, so…”

Harry laughs at that and Hayden just smiles at him.

“Tell me a story,” he tells him. “I’ve been so busy the last six months I’ve hardly been able to pick up a book."

Harry smiles. “I ever tell yeh 'bout the curse of the Black Pearl?” he asks. Hayden shakes his head, getting comfortable as Harry starts to spin a tale of undead pirates and ancient Aztec gold.

When he wakes up, Hayden immediately notices that they’re both still on his couch. His legs are still laying over Harry’s and the pirate still has one hand around his ankle, the other hanging off the couch’s arm.

He turns as much as he can to not disturb him and looks at the cracked face of the clock on the wall. When he sees the time, all thoughts of not waking Harry up fly out the window.

“Harry,” he calls, kicking him gently with one foot. When that doesn’t do anything more than earn him a few mutters in what is either his thickest and most indecipherable accent or just half-asleep nonsense, he kicks a little harder. “Harry!”

“Wha’?” Harry grumbles, rubbing at his eyes and, somehow, not even messing up his liner.

“We fell asleep,” Hayden explains. “We’ve got about an hour before we have to be at Pirate’s Bay.”

Harry groans in annoyance. “Firs’ of all, tha’ means I could’ve slep’ longer. Second of all,” he looks at him with wide eyes, “I still ended up sleepin’ on the couch?”

Hayden laughs at his distress. “I did too,” he points out. “You’ll get over it.” Harry just groans again. “Come on,” Hayden tells him. “We better get going.”

Harry frowns in confusion as he watches him get up and walk towards the door. “I though’ we had an hour?”

“We do,” he says. He looks back and sends him a smirk. “The bay’s on the other side of the island and I figure we’ll probably end up making a few stops before we actually get there.”

Harry looks at him in confusion for a second before his eyes widen in understanding. He hops off the couch with a grin, quick to follow his godling out the door.

They finally make it to Pirate’s Bay in just over an hour. They weave easily through the crowds of pirates and sailors. The way people move out of their way seems to indicate that the whole island knows _something_ is going down today.

They’re almost at the actual docks when they hear something that makes them pause.

“Is that…?” Hayden starts to ask.

Harry grins at him. “Sounds like it,” he answers, amused at the way he immediately rolls his eyes. “Called it,” he adds, sounding smug.

“No,” Hayden calls loudly as he and Harry step on the dock, one level above everybody else. “No songs,” he adds firmly, pleased when the sourceless music stops.

“Hey, it’s Hayden!” Gil exclaims with a bright grin from the ship’s rigging.

Uma laughs a little as she sees him. “So, you really _are_ back,” she says with a smile. “How you been, boy?”

“Stuck in the land of sunshine arguing with hypocrites,” he drawls. “How do you think?”

“You’re late,” Mal tells him as he walks down to her dock, Harry right beside him.

Hayden glances over at Harry, taking in the messier than usual hair and knowing that his is probably in a similar state. “I, uh, got distracted,” he explains.

They keep moving past her and the others, who all (except Lonnie who is both confused and, for whatever reason, there) give him very knowing looks, down to Uma’s ship. Harry tosses an arm around his shoulders as they go, a proud grin on his face that Hayden pointedly ignores.

Uma snorts as she sees it. “I’ll say you did,” she says as they come to a stop in front of her. “Took you two long enough.”

“Aye,” Harry agrees. “Tha’ it did.”

Hayden looks over at the ship’s main mast where he can see Ben, dressed in Isle-worthy leather, tied up. “Not bad,” he compliments. “How long’s he been there?”

Uma glances at the captured king with a shrug. “Little over an hour,” she says. “We had him in the brig before.” She looks at Harry. “Your boy enjoyed that before he ran off to find you,” she adds.

Hayden looks at him with one eyebrow raised. “Harry were you threatening the king?” he asks in amusement.

Harry holds up two fingers with less than an inch of space between them. “Jus’ a wee bit,” he says, completely unashamed.

“Hello!” Mal interrupts. They all look over at her. “Hayden, you’re here for a reason,” she reminds him.

Uma laughs in understanding. “They got you to come talk to me?”

“They did, yeah.”

She raises one eyebrow and sends another look over at Mal. “And I’m guessing that’s a phony wand?” she asks.

“It is, yeah.”

“I told you she’d notice,” Evie tells Mal.

Mal shushes her. “I had to try,” she mutters.

Uma sends Mal a mocking look for her failed plan then sighs and looks straight at Hayden. “I’m guessing you’ve also got a plan for all,” she waves her hand to gesture at roughly everything around her, “this?”

“I do, yeah,” Hayden says with a smirk.

There’s a long moment of tense silence.

“Alright,” she says, one hand on her hip and sword in the other, “we can talk in my cabin. Let me just get the _king_ ,” she sneers the word, “over there.”

Hayden turns back to the others. “We’re gonna have a little talk,” he says, gesturing over his shoulder toward the captain’s cabin. “If all goes well, Ben walks out on his own,” he adds.

“Wha’ are we s’pposed to do in the meantime?” Harry asks, pouting as Hayden steps away from him.

Uma and Mal lock eyes and nod in apparent agreement. Hayden smirks as he figures out exactly what they just agreed on.

“You guys can still fight,” Hayden says, loud enough for everybody to here. “You’ve got until our little conversation is done.”

“No maiming,” Uma orders her crew as she unties Ben and escorts him to her cabin.

“Have fun,” Hayden calls as he follows the two of them, fighting back a smile when Harry immediately pulls his sword and sends him a wink before jumping into the fray. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they're still gonna fight while Hayden, Uma, and Ben negotiate. It's friendly though. (Mostly.)  
> As for Hayden and Harry... honeymoon phase? I don't know. I'm just really enjoying these two being together and they decided to be really touchy. What can I say?  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!  
> P.S. I also really enjoyed having Hayden put a full stop to a song.


	13. Chapter 13

Uma’s cabin is just as worn down as anything else found on the Isle but, somehow, manages to look like it’s meant to be that way. There’s a large, ancient looking desk pushed against one wall and a faded hammock hanging in the corner. She has fishing nets strung up from the ceiling and across the walls with various seashells, coral pieces, and dried sea stars caught inside.

She pushes Ben into the room, uncaring as he almost trips. Hayden closes the door behind them while she drags an old chest to the middle of the floor, gesturing for the king to take a seat.

He does, his still tied hands held in front of him as he looks up at the two villains’ kids.

“Hayden?” he says in mild confusion. “I thought you were supposed to be in the Underworld until Friday?”

“I was,” Hayden says with a nod. “Then, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos showed up because you managed to get captured by pirates.”

“They figure Hayden here is the only person who can, you know, get you back safely and talk me out of using the wand,” Uma explains, arms crossed as she leans one hip on the edge of her desk.

“Which is why I put a stop to everything happening out there,” he adds, nodding his head toward the cabin’s door.

They all pause as a couple of shouts and what is undoubtedly the sound of clashing swords comes through the thick wood.

“Well, almost everything,” Uma notes with amusement.

Hayden shrugs. “They’ll be fine,” he says dismissively before looking at Ben. “Believe me, you’re lucky I was here,” he tells him seriously.

“What do you mean?” Ben asks. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m thankful and everything but…”

Hayden looks to Uma. “What was it gonna be?” he asks. “Mind control? Love spell?”

Ben looks startled at the question while Uma just shrugs. “Bit of both,” she admits with a smirk. “More of a love spell with a compulsion charm to do what I say.”

He nods slowly. “Clever,” he tells her honestly. “It would have worked, would have fit all the criteria.”

Ben looks at them with wide eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“Our deal,” Hayden explains. “I told you, Ben, I was very generous when we made it. The only real condition was that you had a year to bring more children to Auradon and to provide real provisions, a real life, for the residents.”

“Right…” Ben says slowly.

Hayden gives him a pointed look. “Key word there being _you_. _You_ have to be the one to open the barrier and change things.” He shrugs casually. “Given the fact that, as king, you have to sign the official orders to do it, I figured it would be simple enough.”

“Except the royal council has been blocking you every time you try to get them to agree to change the laws,” Ben says in realization.

“Right.”

“Wait,” Ben says, shaking his head, “I just-“ He turns to Uma. “You were going to use the wand to cross the barrier so you could- could spell me to give the orders?”

“Pretty much,” she says casually. “I know a bit about deals myself, the fine print and all that.” She nods her head in Hayden’s direction. “He never specified that it had to be of your own free will.”

He looks at Hayden in shock, his eyes wide. “That would have worked?”

Hayden snorts. “Of course, it would have,” he tells him. “Why do you think I was so vague about the details?” He gives him a too-wide grin. “I like loopholes.”

Ben stares at him for a few seconds before he turns back to Uma, his face softening. “You really do just want the barrier opened, for more kids to leave the Isle, don’t you?”

“Uh, yeah,” she says like it should be obvious. “Have you _seen_ this place?” She raises an eyebrow in Hayden’s direction. “Is he for real?”

“He can be a bit ignorant and naïve,” he says in explanation. “I’ve noticed that it’s very common in Auradonians.”

“ _Wonderful_ characteristics for a ruler,” she scoffs.

“I’m sitting right here,” Ben says flatly.

“We know,” Uma and Hayden say together.

“Right,” he mutters under his breath before looking right at Hayden. “Look, Hayden, I think we can do this. We can do this the _legal_ way, without wands and spells and- and compulsion charms.”

“Yeah? Are you really sure about that?”

“Hayden…”

“Because I’ve been trying for months,” he continues, voice sharp, “and, honestly, at this point I’m thinking it might just be easier to go along with Uma’s plan.” He nods in the captain’s direction who just points at him with a smile.

Ben looks worried at that statement before his eyes fill with determination instead. “Yes,” he says firmly. “We can. I know that- that you’ve been doing everything alone and I’m sorry. I’m sorry that we all got caught up in our own lives, that _I_ got caught up in being king when...” he trails off with a frown, “when I haven’t been a very good king at all,” he says, quiet in his realization.

“No. You haven’t,” Hayden agrees bluntly.

“There’s a council meeting on Friday,” Ben says earnestly. “I promise that I’ll be there, right beside you. We’ll change things starting then.” He looks at Uma. “You’ll be in the first new group to cross over.”

Uma looks thoughtful, tapping her long fingernails on the desk. She turns to Hayden. “You believe him?” she asks.

Hayden studies the king for a long moment. “I think I do,” he finally says. “I have a feeling Benny-boy here might finally be realizing some of those _ugly_ truths Auradon likes to ignore so much.”

She snorts. “What, like the fact that his _royal council_ has been purposefully keeping him from attending those meetings?”

Ben looks startled, not because he hadn’t had that particular realization but because he doesn’t see how Uma could know that. “How do you…?”

“Please,” she scoffs. “A simple manipulation like that? Every Isle resident that’s seen Hayden on the news has figured that out.”

“Well, yes,” Ben agrees slowly, “things like that.” He sighs, shaking his head. “I have a feeling the entire council probably just- just needs to be completely reconstructed.”

Hayden nods. “That’s a good idea,” he agrees. “Not only because they’re clearly biased and the council itself is prejudiced against anyone not of true royal blood, but also because the others kinda made a deal with my dad to revamp the whole thing,” he adds casually.

Uma cackles at that while Ben looks at him with wide eyes.

“They did what!” he asks in shock.

“Calm down,” Hayden says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “It’s not an official deal. It’s a little more under the table than that, a cash only kinda thing, if you catch my drift.”

Hayden freezes after he says it, rolling his eyes as he realizes who he sounds like _again._

“Aw, really?” Uma asks with a mock pout. “No chance Mal’s soul is getting claimed any time soon then?”

Hayden shrugs. “No sooner than any other mortal,” he tells her.

She sighs in apparent disappointment before looking back at Ben, completely serious. “You change things, you complete your deal, and you open the barrier,” she says. “Because if you don’t…”

She doesn’t have to say it. The threat is clear.

Ben nods firmly. “I will. The council meeting is at ten o’clock on Friday morning. I’ll be there,” he adds, looking right at Hayden. “The others will too. You won’t be standing alone in front of them anymore.”

Uma looks satisfied at that, motioning for Hayden to untie the king.

Rather than deal with undoing her complicated knots, Hayden reaches into his boot and pulls out a sharp knife, swiftly cutting through the bindings on Ben’s wrists.

“Um, do you- have you always had that on you?” he asks in concern as he rubs at his wrists.

Hayden looks at him blankly. “Are you asking if I always carry a weapon, even in Auradon?”

“Yes.”

“Then, yes.”

They look at each other for a few seconds, one of them still concerned and the other clearly bored, before Ben nods.

“Right,” he says, accepting the situation and moving on. “Let’s go tell the others what we’ve decided.”

They all head for the door, noticing as they do that the sounds of fighting have stopped. They exit the captain’s cabin and return to the ship’s deck to see the aftermath of the fight.

There are multiple people covered in brightly colored powders which Hayden knows must be from the smoke bombs Evie made. Uma lets out a disgusted sound when she sees the bright colors on parts of her ship.

They head down to the connecting dock, Mal walking forward to meet them as they do. She looks relieved to see Ben walking on his own and immediately pulls him to her, checking him over for injuries.

Hayden looks to his side at a flash of movement and stares at a soaking wet Harry who just holds up his hook in apparent explanation. “I don’t wanna know,” he says flatly.

“Tha’s fair,” Harry agrees with a shrug.

“What happened, Ben?” Mal asks.

“We came to an agreement,” he says. “We made a plan. At the council meeting tomorrow I’m going to, well, I’m going to tell the council how things are changing.”

Mal nods with a small smile. “It’s time things do,” she agrees softly. “And we’ll all be right there beside you. Both of you,” she adds, looking at Hayden before glancing over at Uma. “You don’t abandon your crew,” she says with a small smirk.

Uma just snorts, giving her a dismissive look even as her lips twitch at the corners.

“Cotillion is tomorrow evening,” Ben recalls. He turns toward Uma and Harry. “I want you guys to be there,” he says seriously. “The opening ceremony is televised, and it’ll show everyone that the barrier’s opening, that more people are coming over.”

Uma smiles a little. “I’ll need a plus one,” she says, jerking her head back in Gil’s direction where he’s climbed back on the ship’s rigging.

“Not a problem,” Ben assures her.

Mal smirks over at where Hayden is leaning into Harry’s side, the pirate playing idly with one of his curls. “I assume your plus one is already handled, Hook?” she asks.

“Aye,” he agrees. “Tha’ it is.”

“Not a problem,” Ben says again, smiling at the couple. “I actually kind of met Harry earlier anyway,” he adds. “He, uh, he threatened to hook me…?” Ben turns the statement into a question, clearly unsure whether or not he really would have done it.

Hayden just nods. “Yeah,” he says casually. Mal and Uma both nod while Harry gives the king his normal mad grin.

“That’s pretty normal, actually,” Mal shrugs. She shakes her head. “Now, come on. We’ve gotta get back and prepare for that meeting.” She grabs Ben’s hand, both of them starting back toward the others.

Uma glances over at Hayden and Harry who haven’t moved. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she tells him, shaking her head at the two. “This better work,” she warns, turning and walking back to her crew, already barking orders to clean up those powders.

“Yeh gotta go?” Harry asks as Hayden turns to look at him, dropping his hand from his hair to curl his arm around his waist.

“Yeah,” Hayden sighs. “I do.” He presses a quick kiss to his pirate’s lips, one hand resting on his chest. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” he says quietly.

“Aye,” Harry agrees, just as quiet. “I’m countin’ on it.”

Hayden reluctantly pulls away, walking backwards so he doesn’t have to take his eyes off him. “Stay out of the rum,” he tells him, pointing one ring adorned finger in his direction.

Harry gives him a small smile. “Don’ need it,” he claims. “Yeh came back.”

Hayden sends him a grin and a wink before he turns on his heels and follows the others who are all waiting on him with varying smirks and smiles.

Evie squeals and latches onto his arm as soon as he’s close enough. “I want to hear everything,” she tells him.

“You will hear nothing,” Hayden immediately responds, pulling away from her grip. He holds up one hand when she goes to protest. “Nobody but me and Harry needs to know what exactly happened or how it happened.”

“Fine,” she agrees with a pout.

They leave Pirate’s Bay without another word, headed for the limo that will take them back to Auradon. The others look like they want to say something but one warning look from Hayden quells the urge, well, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They better hope that council meeting goes well. Also, yes, Uma, Gil, and Harry will be at Cotillion. Uma's not actually doing the whole love spell thing so it'll be different than the movie, like most of this story, let's be honest, but they'll be there.  
> The next chapter should include the council's reactions to being called out by not just Hayden, who they regularly (and stupidly) dismiss, but by the king.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	14. Chapter 14

Auradon’s royal council meets every weekday from ten in the morning to five in the evening. Well, they’re supposed to. The purpose of these meetings is so that any Auradon citizens who feel they have a case to argue or an issue to bring up may do so.

Satisfied with the way Auradon has been run for the last twenty years, it’s rare for any citizens to actually make appointments and speak to their ruling representatives. This means that they usually don’t even bother with holding a meeting more than maybe twice a week.

That being said, the majority of the council members unhappily take their seats on Friday morning. It’s five minutes to ten and they all know exactly who is going to be walking into the room any minute now.

They wait and, sure enough, just as the minute hand on the grandfather clock at the back of the room ticks over, the door opens. An increasingly familiar pair of heavy black boots make their way silently into the room as the clock chimes.

Hayden stands before the council with his hands neatly folded behind his back. He waits for the tenth chime to fade away before he speaks. “Thank you for meeting with me,” he says, fighting back a smirk as he makes sure to look each member in the eye.

“Aye,” Merida calls with a mischievous smile. “We’re always happy to see yeh, Hayden.”

“How was your trip home?” Naveen asks.

“It went well,” Hayden tells them. “My father sends his regards,” he adds, knowing Hades did no such thing. He just enjoys the pinched look it puts on the majority of the council’s faces.

“Yes, well, if the … pleasantries are out of the way perhaps we can get on with this meeting?” Beastie suggests. “Some of us do have things to do today.”

Hayden shrugs lightly. “Actually, if you don’t mind, we’re waiting on a few more people.”

“Oh?” Jasmine asks, one eyebrow raised.

“They should be here any moment now, your majesty,” he tells her.

“I wasn’t aware anyone else had booked a meeting,” Florian says pointedly.

“No one else did,” Phillip agrees.

“Well, I’m afraid that if your name was the only one on file then you are the only person who may speak today,” Leah adds smugly. Her brow furrows in confusion when Hayden doesn’t look concerned at all.

“I think you’ll find that I updated my booking as soon as I returned to Auradon,” he says simply before hearing the door open behind him. “Here they are now.”

It’s interesting to see the array of different expressions on the council’s faces as Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all join him.

Merida and Naveen both grin, mischief lighting up their eyes. Jasmine and Rapunzel smile though, as Jasmine glances in Leah’s direction, hers turns more than a bit smug. Everyone else ranges somewhere on the scale from pale and worried to tense and outraged but trying to hide it.

“We’re not late, are we?” Mal asks knowingly.

“Right on time,” Hayden tells her with a small smile.

“Yes, well, if that’s everyone…” Snow White says tensely, sending a slightly nervous look in Evie’s direction as she does.

“Not quite,” Evie tells her. She looks her right in the eyes as she does, refusing to shy away from her judgment.

“And just who else would be… willing to speak for the Isle?” Eric asks.

His question is answered as the door opens once again. Hayden doesn’t even bother to fight back a smirk as he watches eyes widen across the council.

“Sorry I’m a bit late, everyone,” Ben says politely. He makes his way over to stand beside the five of them, right next to Hayden on the end. Hayden notices that he’s made sure to wear his crown and can’t help but silently commend the powerplay of it.

“Ben,” the Beastie says in clear surprise. “What are you- I mean, I thought you were busy preparing for Cotillion?”

“I’m sure you did,” Ben says, tone still undeniably polite but with a pointed look. “I, however, felt that attending this meeting was far more important than looking over Cotillion preparations _again_. After all, we have a lot to discuss.”

“Yes, we do,” Rapunzel agrees cheerfully.

“I’m not sure I’m quite comfortable having Maleficent’s daughter in this meeting,” Leah speaks up, her voice haughty. “Not after what she did to mine.”

“In that case, you’re excused,” Ben promptly tells her. “We will conduct the rest of the meeting without your input, Queen Leah.”

Jaws drop around the room. Hayden sees Mal and Evie both look at Ben with pride while Jay and Carlos share a discreet low-five.

The old woman looks particularly shocked. “Well, I- I can’t- I-,”

“-will refrain from making derogatory comments such as that if you wish to remain in this meeting,” Ben finishes smoothly. He hesitates a moment after, like he thinks he may have been a bit too harsh, before glancing at Hayden out of the corner of his eye.

Hayden just nods approvingly, and the king takes a deep breath, regaining his resolve.

“We are not here to blame the crimes of the parents on their children,” he continues. “Not anymore. That’s a practice that has been happening in Auradon for far too long, twenty years too long.”

A few members grimace, clearly uncomfortable having their unjust actions spelled out so clearly, while still others just look indignant, as if they’ve done nothing wrong.

“Ben, you don’t know what it was like,” the Beastie tries to reason. “You’re only sixteen-“

“I am the sixteen-year-old you all made your king,” Ben cuts in. His voice is just this side of appropriately firm.

The royals stare at him in a stunned silence.

“Besides, the fact that I don’t know what it was like is all the more reason for me to change things. All of you are blinded by your old prejudices and past experiences. You’re biased,” he tells them.

Phillip starts to protest. “We are not!”

“I’ve read over the transcripts from all of the past meetings Hayden has called. Every reason any of you have given for keeping the Isle as it is circles back to the crimes your personal villains committed,” Ben continues. “I have yet to hear one sound reason for any of their children to be imprisoned as well.”

“That would be because there aren’t any,” Hayden says bluntly. “It’s just easier for the so-called heroes to brush any potential problems under the proverbial rug.”

Jay snorts. “More like under the literal barrier.”

“So, you admit that these children may cause problems?” Ariel asks. She sounds a bit desperate, like she’s trying to assure herself that they’ve done the right thing by keeping the Isle so isolated.

Hayden and Mal exchange a look. “Yes, just the same as any other person has the potential to do so,” she says.

“Admittedly, maybe more,” Hayden admits. “After all, being locked away on a prison colony for no reason other than existing is sure to breed resentment.”

“It doesn’t breed evil, though,” Carlos adds. “That’s all about choice.”

“If I’m remembering correctly,” Rapunzel speaks up, “didn’t you four make your own choice already? At the coronation?”

“We did, your majesty,” Evie says. She gestures between herself, Mal, Carlos, and Jay. “We all chose good.”

“Four of you did,” Aurora points out. She looks directly at Hayden. “One of you, however, did not.”

“That’s true,” Hayden agrees with a nod. “I chose to remain neutral instead.”

“There is no neutral,” the Beastie claims. “There is only good and evil.”

“What a black and white way to look at things,” Carlos notes. Hayden smirks at the wordplay while the others roll their eyes.

“It’s an outdated way of looking at things,” Ben adds.

“Outdated!” Leah exclaims. “ _He_ is the son of Hades! God of the dead! _He_ is evil and his son must be as well!”

“Death,” Hayden says coldly, “is not evil. It is a natural part of life.”

“It’s the end of life!”

“Is that not natural?” he asks, one eyebrow raised. “Life must end so it can begin anew.”

There’s a long moment of silence as everyone else in the room seems to contemplate that statement.

“Maybe so,” Ben says thoughtfully, glancing at Hayden like he’s just discovered a whole new side to him. “However, an ending is not the only way for a new life to begin.” He looks at the council, making eye contact with each member. “A new life will begin for every innocent citizen wrongfully imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost. The offenses of every criminal imprisoned will also be re-examined to determine if a lighter punishment will suffice.”

More than one mouth opens on the council, but Ben just keeps speaking, not allowing them to complain.

“There will also be severe adjustments made to the supplies shipped over on the monthly barges,” he tells them.

“You can’t just do that!” Florian cries.

“He can and he is,” Naveen tells him with a beaming smile.

“I am simply doing what should have been done years ago,” Ben says. He looks at Hayden. “That covers our deal, right, Hayden?”

“It does,” Hayden tells him with a satisfied nod.

“Oh, please,” Charming scoffs. “That little deal is what has you worried?”

“What has me worried is the inhumane way the mere concept of the Isle has been handled since its creation,” Ben says firmly. “Though, admittedly, it is nice to know my soul will not be claimed.” He looks directly at his father. “Not that any of you seemed to care about that possibility.”

The Beastie is not the only one that flinches at the accusation that’s, really, nothing but the obvious truth. Before he can defend himself, however, Charming speaks up again.

“He wouldn’t have done anything,” he claims with an insultingly dismissive wave of his hand.

“What makes you say that?” Hayden asks.

“You- you can’t,” he says like it should be obvious.

“Why’s that?”

Charming glances around at the rest of the council like he’s looking for help. “That- that’s basically killing him! It’s illegal!”

Hayden cackles as every shadow in the room seems to darken. “I don’t know if that’s arrogance or just plain foolishness,” he says. “Do you really think your mortal laws are more important than an oath so ancient you can’t even begin to truly comprehend it?”

Charming swallows hard as he looks into golden eyes that seem, for a moment, so much older than the youthful face around them.

“And, believe me,” he adds, his voice nearly a purr, “it wouldn’t be basically killing him. Death would be a comparable mercy.”

It’s Leah that interrupts the chilling silence that falls over the room. “See! He is evil!”

Ben gives her a pointed look. “I believe I already told you that comments such as that will not be tolerated.” He sighs. “I suppose this is as good a time as any announce a few more changes I’ll be making. Queen Leah, this will be your last meeting. After today you will no longer be considered a member of Auradon’s royal council.”

She gasps in pure shock, one hand pressed to her chest.

“In fact,” Ben continues, undaunted, “I will be making multiple changes to the council. First and foremost: it will no longer consist solely of ‘true’ royalty. It will be for ruling parties, for leaders.”

“Now, wait just a minute,” Phillip protests. “You can’t just-“

“As presiding king over Auradon, I can and I have,” Ben says firmly. He glances over at Hayden. “I’ve been king for a while now. It’s time I start acting like it. It’s time I start acting in the interest of _all_ my citizens.”

“A fine idea!” Merida cries, slapping one hand on the table in front of her with a grin.

“But-but, non-royals on the council?” Florian stutters. Naveen, Jasmine, and Rapunzel all give him rather irritated looks for obvious reasons.

“Huh,” Jay speaks up. “Here I was thinking most of you married someone not of a royal bloodline. Was I wrong about that?” he asks, turning to Carlos with both eyebrows raised.

Carlos shakes his head. “No. No. You were right.” He starts to point out council members. “Let’s see, Charming, Sultana Jasmine, Queen Rapunzel, and King Naveen all married outside of royalty.”

This time, no one misses the way the villains’ kids only refer to those three and Merida by any kind of title.

“Don’t forget the ex-Beastie himself,” Hayden drawls with a smirk. Carlos just points at him with a nod.

“Although,” Evie adds ‘innocently’, “would ‘true’ royalty also have to include being raised as such? Because, if so…” She trails off, looking right at Aurora.

“That’s right,” Mal says as if she’s just had a sudden realization. “Sleeping Beauty certainly wasn’t raised as a princess.”

“An excellent point,” Ben nods, obviously fighting back a smile. “And all the more reason to open council positions.”

“Aye, tha’ it is,” Merida agrees, still not bothering to hide her own grin.

“Oh, I can’t wait to let Elsa and Anna know!” Rapunzel nearly squeals.

“You can send them a letter after the meeting, Punz,” Jasmine tells her.

“Any chance we’ll be getting one of those letters?” a voice calls from the doorway.

Everybody in the room looks over to see a tall, well-muscled redhead standing in the doorway. There’s a woman standing beside him with a smirk, her long mahogany hair pulled up in a messy ponytail.

Hayden immediately rolls his eyes with an annoyed sigh. “You’ve gotta be kidding me,” he mutters under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a few days because, ironically, that council meeting just would not cooperate. I finally figured it out though, so here it is!  
> Who could possibly have just walked in?  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!  
> P.S. Ben knows what he's doing but he also 100% got some coaching beforehand from the others (mainly Hayden).  
> P.P.S. I really enjoy having Hayden only refer to Adam as 'Beastie' or 'Beast'.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hercules,” Ben says in surprise as he sees the two newcomers. “Megara.”

Understanding dawns on the other four’s faces as they all glance over at Hayden to see his reaction, hiding smiles at the pure annoyance on his face.

“Sorry to just kinda barge in,” Hercules says.

“Not really,” Meg interjects.

“Anyway,” he continues, obviously used to his wife’s comments, “we just came to share some news from Olympus that, uh, might just be of interest to you guys.”

“The meetings the Olympians have been having,” Ben says in understanding. “I assume this means they’ve come to some kind of agreement about… whatever they’ve been discussing?”

“They have,” Hercules says with a nod.

Hayden notices with some level of amusement that the other godling is making sure to only look at Ben. He hasn’t allowed his eyes to drift in Hayden’s direction even once.

“Ol’ Polly had a vision,” Meg drawls, her arms crossed and hip cocked in a way that makes more than one of the queens in the room look at her in disdain.

Hercules sighs. “Don’t call him Polly,” he tells her.

She rolls her eyes. “Fine. _Apollo_ had a vision. Long story short, it was time for the whole Hades situation to be re-evaluated.” She smirks and looks right at Hayden. “Situation, in this case, including his kid.”

Hayden cocks one eyebrow in her direction. “Is ‘situation’ what we’re calling unjust imprisonment then?” he asks bluntly.

Hercules flinches as he says it while Meg just tilts her head in acknowledgment of the truth behind his assessment.

“Yes,” Hercules reluctantly agrees. “That’s why we’ve been dealing with so many meetings lately,” he explains. “The Olympian council’s been, uh, discussing how to handle things.”

“They’ve been arguing like children,” Hayden concludes. He may never have personally met any of the Olympians, but he knows his history and he knows how to read between the lines.

He doesn’t have to take part in one of their meetings to know how unproductive they often are.

“Got it in one,” Meg agrees easily.

“Excuse me,” Snow White interjects, “but why exactly would that be of interest to _us_?”

Hayden can’t help but wonder if he’s the only one that notices the way she only gestures at the royal council as she says it.

“Gods,” Meg scoffs, “you people really are arrogant, aren’t you?”

“Meg,” Hercules says with a pointed look. Still, he never actually disagrees.

“Since when do the Olympians put so much on a prophecy?” Hayden asks. “I mean, Cassandra’s Curse existed for a reason. Prophets never get the credit they should.” He rolls his eyes when he sees the confusion on the faces of almost everyone in the room.

These people really don’t know their history, he thinks.

“Oh, _this_ one gets due credit,” Meg drawls.

“The, uh, the Fates actually showed up,” Hercules explains.

“The Fates,” Mal repeats blankly as almost everyone else in the room can feel their eyes widen in surprise.

Hercules nods. “They kinda laid things out and, long story short, Hades’ restriction to the Underworld is being revoked.”

More than one shocked gasp sounds as Hayden just stares at him in boredom. “Were they speaking in verse?” he asks with a slight smirk.

Meg rolls her eyes. “Annoyingly enough, yes,” she answers.

“Yeah,” he says casually. “They do that.”

“Right,” Hercules says slowly, still not looking at Hayden. “Anyway, Hades is technically no longer stuck in the Underworld and will once again be allowed on Olympus for the solstice meetings.”

The Beastie stutters for a moment before he finally manages to speak. “Hades allowed to roam free?!? But- but-“

“Oh, calm yerself,” Merida says with a rather impressive roll of her eyes. “He’s nae gonna le’ the dead walk or anythin’ like tha’.”

“She’s right, you know,” Hayden tells him. “We like the dead where they belong. Souls _and_ bodies,” he adds with a sharp smile.

“Funny you should mention souls,” Meg mutters. Her husband gives her a look and she just shrugs with an innocence that doesn’t fool him at all.

“Right,” Ben says loudly with a clap of his hands. “Thank you for letting us know,” he tells the two of them, “and I think that might just be a sign that we’ve made the right decision here regarding the Isle and its residents.”

“Now, hold on,” Leah tries, clearly desperate to retain some type of power and authority, “this discussion-“

“There is no more discussion to be had,” Ben says firmly. “The decision is made. I’ve already told you all what will be happening and tomorrow at Cotillion I’ll tell everyone else. I’ll make the announcement during the televised opening.”

There are a few more token protests that slowly trail off as said protestors see the completely unimpressed look they’re getting from their king.

“Fine,” Beastie agrees reluctantly. “If we’re going to be… allowing Isle residents to come to Auradon then we’ll need a system. I suggest we make an application they can fill out to-“

“No,” Hayden cuts in sharply. “We’re not making people apply to be removed from a _prison colony_.” He stresses the last two words and watches in satisfaction as they all wince slightly at his refusal to use their little euphemisms for what they created.

From there, the meeting turns into the council members, well, most of them, grudgingly agreeing to the terms set. Ben makes his way over to discuss the logistics of his upcoming announcement while the only former Isle residents in the room group together.

“We did it,” Carlos breathes, still a little stunned that it actually worked.

Evie claps her hands together excitedly. “Oh, Dizzy will be so happy!”

“Thank you,” Hayden says quietly. It’s not an expression used often, if at all, on the Isle and it’s not one he ever seems to really find himself using. This moment, however, seems to call for it.

Mal can almost feel her face soften. “You shouldn’t have to thank us,” she tells him. “We should have been here from the start.”

“Besides,” Jay says with a grin, “you might not want to thank us just yet.” They all give him a confused look and he just gestures to something over Hayden’s shoulder.

Hayden turns to look and can’t help but groan when he sees who’s come to join them.

“So, you’re Hades’ kid, huh?” Meg drawls, smirking as she looks him over. “I can see it,” she adds.

“So glad your eyes work,” he drawls back.

Her smirk only widens at the response as she nods in what seems almost like approval. She jerks a thumb over her shoulder toward where her husband is standing and trying to act like he’s not looking in their direction.

“Wonder Boy over there’s been dying to meet you,” she tells him.

“If only,” Hayden mutters. “I can’t say the same,” he says louder.

“Hm,” she hums, one eyebrow raised. “Yeah, well, don’t have much of a choice, do ya?”

Naturally, that’s when Hercules decides to give up his failed acting career and make his way over.

He stands there awkwardly for a few seconds, wringing his hands together and not quite looking Hayden in the eye. Finally, he takes a deep breath and lets his own blue eyes meet golden. “Uh, hi,” he manages.

Hayden glances over at Meg in question and she just nods.

“Yeah,” she tells him. “He’s always this articulate.”

“Huh,” he hums as he looks back at Hercules, clearly already bored.

“Right,” Hercules mutters. “I, uh, just needed to tell you that your limited visitations are also revoked. You can visit the Underworld as you please.”

“Aw, you mean I have permission to go home?” Hayden drawls.

Hercules continues with only a slight wince. “Also, you, well, you can visit Olympus and claim your godhood,” he tells him. “Like you probably should have been able to from the start,” he adds with a wry twist of the lips.

Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all exchange wide-eyed looks at the idea of their friend accepting full godhood.

Hayden just raises one eyebrow, unfazed. “Right,” he drawls. “Look, thanks for the offer _Herc_ but no thanks. I don’t quite belong on Olympus. I’m not looking to suddenly play ‘happy family’ with the Olympians either.”

Hercules brings one hand up to rub at the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. “I, uh, I guess I should have expected that. Can’t say I really blame you.”

Hayden looks Hercules and Meg over for a second, slightly surprised at the way they’re acting. “You two don’t seem to be nearly as vindictive as most of these heroes,” he points out.

Hercules shrugs. “It’s only been twenty or so years for most of them,” he says diplomatically. “I still don’t _like_ your father but, well, I’ve had a bit longer to let things go.”

Hayden snorts. “Yeah, just a few thousand years,” he drawls.

“Exactly,” Meg smirks back. “Holding a grudge for that long is _way_ too much effort.”

“Right,” her husband agrees. “Besides, you never did anything to either of us. I’d like to think we can just, you know, start fresh.”

“Let bygones be bygones, huh?”

“What do you say, cousin?” Hercules asks with a bright smile as he holds his hand out in offer.

“Cousin?” Carlos murmurs, trading slightly confused glances with the other three.

Hayden shoots them a look. “Don’t ask,” he says seriously.

“But-“ Evie gets cut off as Hayden just holds up one hand.

“Seriously. Don’t.” He looks back at Hercules and extends one pale, ring-adorned hand. “You sure you wanna shake?” he asks teasingly, half expecting him to drop the offer.

The redhead’s smile never falters. He grabs Hayden’s hand with no hesitation, grip maybe just a bit too tight for most people in his happiness. He can’t help but notice how the other godling doesn’t even blink at a strength that would make most people wince.

“You’re not the Underworld resident I’d be wary of shaking hands with,” Hercules tells him.

Meg crosses her arms and gives him a curious look. “So, that offer of full godhood. You turning that down too?” she asks.

“I am,” Hayden says with a nod. “I’m, uh, I’m not really looking for the whole ‘true immortality’ thing right now. I’ve got people, you know?” he adds, thinking about one pirate in particular.

“I get that,” Hercules nods. “I do. We waited to accept immortality too but, uh, the thing is, even though you’re not technically accepting godhood you still get your domains.”

“You mean what I probably would have had already if I hadn’t been imprisoned,” Hayden says bluntly, enjoying the way it makes the other godling wince.

“Yes.”

Hayden glances over at the other four to see them all staring at him with that wide-eyed look they get when they’re reminded that he’s technically a god.

“Alright,” he says with a sigh. “Lay it on me.”

“Ah, before I do,” Hercules says hesitantly, “you do know how it works, right? As in, you know that it’s possible for a god or goddess to have one of their domains transfer over to a new godling if they’re not, uh, ruling that particular domain like they should?”

There’s a long moment of silence before Hayden cocks one eyebrow. “You wouldn’t be mentioning that unless I was taking over someone’s domain,” he points out.

Hercules just nods, his lips pursed. With another sigh, Hayden waves for him to get on with it.

Hercules takes a deep breath and looks him right in the eyes. “Hayden, despite your refusal to accept full godhood, you now hold four domains. They include shadows, souls, poisonous plants, and… justice.”

“Justice?” Hayden repeats in slight shock. Hercules nods.

“You heard right,” Meg says with her ever-present smirk.

“I’m sorry,” Evie speaks up, trading a confused glance with the others. “I don’t think I quite understand.”

“Yeah,” Mal adds. “I mean, those all sound like you, Hayden.”

“Especially that last one, you know, given everything you’ve just done.” Carlos waves one hand to gesture at the whole of the council’s meeting room as he speaks.

“Yeah, you don’t understand,” Hayden agrees. “Justice is or, I guess, _was_ one of Zeus’ domains.”

Every one of them can feel their eyes widen.

“You took a domain from the king of Olympus?” Jay asks incredulously.

“Apparently,” he deadpans.

“That’s right he did!”

Everybody turns at the new voice to see Hades himself leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, the shadows around him black as night. He sends them all a smirk that only widens when several people let out shocked gasps and instinctively step back.

“What are you doing here, Dad?” Hayden asks dryly.

Hades pushes off the wall and glides over to his son, putting both hands on his shoulders. “Hey, you heard the man. I’m free to leave the Underworld now.” He grins. “I just had to come congratulate you on taking power from Lightning Boy himself.”

“It’s not like I did it on purpose,” Hayden points out.

“That just makes it even better,” Hades claims as he drops his hands. “It makes sense,” he adds. “I mean, you’ve always done great on the Judgement panel. And, hey, what have I always told you? True fairness comes only with death.” He looks expectantly at his son.

“Never with life,” Hayden says, finishing one of the first lessons his father ever taught him.

“That’s my boy!” Hades cries proudly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

He glides over toward Hercules and Meg, slick grin already in place.

“Herc! Nutmeg!” he exclaims. “How ya been? It’s been, what, a thousand, two-thousand years? Wow, I tell you, time really does fly, huh? So, listen, no hard feelings, right? I mean, she made a deal,” he gestures at Meg, “then you made a deal,” he gestures at Hercules, “all just business, yeah?”

He gets an annoyed look from each of them.

Hades grins. “Come on,” he drawls. “All these years and you’re still not over it?” He holds out one pale hand. “Whaddya say, huh? Let bygones be bygones?’

Hercules just crosses his broad arms and gives him a look.

“What? Is it the handshake? Is that it?” Hades smirks and wiggles his fingers, hand still offered. “It’s not very heroic of you to hold a grudge you know,” he tells him mockingly.

“Knock it off, Dad,” Hayden calls. He looks completely amused at Hercules’ discomfort. There’s a smirk on his face and everyone in the room can’t help but notice how much he looks like his father.

Hades slowly drops his hand. “Always ruining my fun,” he complains as he looks over at Hayden. “You get that from your mother,” he adds just like he always does.

Hayden snorts. “Good. Fates know I get enough from you.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Hades drawls, one hand held to his chest like he’s hurt by the insinuation. Quickly getting over it, he claps his hands together and looks at the other villains’ kids. “Nicely done,” he tells them. “Royal council officially being revamped, very nice.”

He looks expectantly at Hayden who knows exactly what he’s asking.

“Mom’s probably in the gardens,” he tells him.

“Excellent,” Hades says. He claps his hands again before pointing one long finger at his son. “In that case, you know where to look if you need me.” He gives him a serious look. “Don’t need me.”

Hayden snorts. “You two haven’t seen each other in weeks,” he says. “Believe me, I’m not coming _near_ unless I’m absolutely sure it’s safe.”

“Smart boy,” Hades says with a smirk. He disappears in a cloud of dark shadows as most of the room’s occupants start to blush as they realize just what the two were talking about.

“Right,” Ben says into the lingering silence. “Well, I think it’s time that this meeting is officially adjourned. We all need to get ready for Cotillion.” He sends Hayden a smile. “And I’ve got an announcement to prepare,” he adds.

The room starts to clear out as Hayden sends him a small smile back. Hercules and Meg both nod in his direction as they take their leave.

“Later, kid,” Meg tells him with a snappy two-fingered salute. “Been a real _slice_.”

“Huh,” Jay says thoughtfully as they watch them go. “They actually weren’t that bad.”

“I know,” Mal agrees. She looks over at Hayden. “Is it okay if I say I actually kinda liked Meg?”

Hayden nods slowly. “Yeah. It’s okay. I hate to admit it, but so did I.”

“What about Hercules?” Carlos asks.

Hayden scrunches his nose a little. “He’s… tolerable.”

“If nothing else at least he’s nice to look at,” Evie admits, crossing her arms when they all give her a look. “What? You know it’s true,” she says defensively.

“I didn’t really notice,” Hayden admits with a shrug.

Mal snorts. “Yeah, and we all know why,” she teases.

“Speaking of your pirate,” Evie says, smiling as she sees Hayden’s blushing cheeks, “we’ve gotta go. Cotillion is only a few hours away, so I have to make sure _everyone’s_ outfits are ready.”

Jay cocks one eyebrow. “How could you have possibly made outfits for _everyone_ already?”

“I’m just that talented,” she claims.

“Evie,” Carlos says flatly.

“And I may have had a bit of magical help,” she admits. “Whatever. The point is, we’re all going to look fabulous.”

Hayden shrugs again as she starts to usher them all out of the room. “As long as there’s no singing at this thing I’m good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back from writer's block with a longer chapter than usual to apologize?  
> So, yeah. Hercules and Meg aren't as awful and hypocritical as most of the other heroes. Plus, I just feel like the Isle kids would genuinely get along with Meg, you know?  
> Cotillion is next guys and you know what that means: Hayden and Harry together again!  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!  
> P.S. What do you think of Hayden's godly domains? I really enjoyed having him take justice from Zeus. (Lightning Boy deserves it.)


	16. Chapter 16

It doesn’t take them long at all to reach Evie and Mal’s dorm, not with the way Evie hurries them along. As soon as they’re all in the room she starts passing around outfits.

“Jay. Carlos,” she mutters to herself as she hands them each a garment bag. “And Hayden,” she finishes, passing him a bag and giving him an exasperated look as she does. “It’s black on black,” she tells him.

“Perfect,” Hayden says with a smirk.

“You really are just a little ray of darkness, aren’t you?” Carlos asks in amusement.

He shrugs. “I’d say I try but it just comes naturally.”

“He’s got an excuse now,” Jay points out. “I mean, what else could we expect the god of shadows to wear?”

Hayden gives him a look. “I’m not technically a god,” he reminds him and just gets four disbelieving looks in reply.

“Hayden,” Mal says clearly, “just because you’re not gonna be bleeding ichor any time soon doesn’t mean you’re not a god. You just got four domains. _Godly_ domains,” she stresses.

He just rolls his eyes and turns on his heel, garment bag in hand. “Whatever you say, Mal. I’ll see you guys at Cotillion,” he says as he heads toward the door.

“Make sure you do something with your hair,” Evie calls after him. He throws a lazy wave over his shoulder in answer.

Hayden makes his way to his dorm room without any interruptions. The halls are basically empty with everyone busy getting ready for the night which means he doesn’t have to deal with people avoiding the possibility of eye contact and turning to avoid him.

Granted, it’s much less common than when they first arrived. Most people have gotten used to him being around even if they’re still not comfortable with it.

Hayden comes to his room’s door and smirks a little when he sees the still crooked number 13. He pushes the door open, unsurprised that it’s unlocked and equally unsurprised by who he sees as he closes it behind him.

Persephone is sitting on the table in the center of the room much like Hayden himself often does. Hades is on her left and actually sitting in a chair. His feet aren’t even kicked up on the table because, as mother and son have both heard countless times before, _he_ knows how to sit like a civilized person. 

“Did you break in?” Hayden asks casually, tossing the bag in his hand over the end of the bed.

Hades scoffs. “As if we’d actually have to. Nice lock though,” he adds. “It should keep the mortals out. You know, _if_ any are ever foolish enough to try and get in.”

“Yeah. Carlos rigged one up for each of our rooms and Jay approved them.”

Hades nods in approval. “Good. Good. Fates know you can’t trust these Auradonians.”

“Believe me, I don’t,” Hayden drawls.

Persephone rolls her dark eyes as she hops off the table. “Stop making our son as paranoid as you,” she tells Hades.

“It’s not paranoia,” he claims as he stands up. “Most everyone in Auradon and on Olympus hates us. That means it’s just… strategic caution.”

Hayden watches with a smile as the two of them start to argue. It’s nice for him to actually see his parents together. He can tell there’s no real heat behind any of their words and, as he watches, Persephone unconsciously reaches out to adjust Hades’ tie. The god allows it without complaint.

He can’t help but notice that it’s just the sort of thing he and Harry have done numerous times before. Two people that can be away from each other for months only to fall right back into familiar habits with no hesitation…

Well, it does explain some things. That’s all.

After a few minutes Hades huffs in defeat and Persephone turns around with a smug smile. Hayden just shakes his head, once again secure in the knowledge that arguing with her does no good.

“Now,” she says, “your father told me what happened in the meeting.”

“He did?”

“He did,” Persephone confirms as she glides over and cups Hayden’s face in gentle hands. “Oh, little hemlock,” she sighs. “I’m so proud of you.”

“You are?” he asks quietly.

“We both are,” she says with a glance at her husband.

“We are,” Hades confirms. “Look, kid, I know I already congratulated you on the whole ‘justice’ thing but you gotta know that _this_? Everything you’ve done for the Isle? We couldn’t be any prouder.”

Hayden smiles back at them only to raise a curious eyebrow when Persephone huffs a little and drops her hands.

“Right,” she agrees. “We’re very proud about all of that but,” she claps her hands together with a grin, “poisonous plants!”

Hades and Hayden exchange an amused look at how happy Persephone is, watching as she does a little twirl.

“Poisonous plants!” she chirps again. She sighs and looks fondly at her son. “And here I was starting to think you only got my hair and tendency to misuse furniture.”

“I did get both of those things,” Hayden points out. He gestures in his father’s direction. “He complains about it all the time.”

“You are _always_ on my tables!” Hades complains, fulling proving Hayden’s point. “And if you’re actually in a chair then your feet are on my tables!”

Persephone and Hayden both roll their eyes at his dramatics when a knock at the door draws their attention. Before anyone can make a move to open it the door opens as whoever is on the other side obviously doesn’t care enough for social niceties to actually wait to be invited in.

As soon as Hayden sees who it is, the whole not-waiting-for-an-invitation thing makes sense.

Harry lets the door shut behind him as his eyes immediately find Hayden, apparently not even noticing there are other people in the room. He smiles as their eyes lock and tosses the garment bag in his hand carelessly on the dresser beside the door.

“Bore-adon is far too brigh’,” he tells him.

Hayden gives a short cackle, amused that the two of them seem to have had the exact same thoughts upon their first visits to the place.

“Believe me, I know,” he drawls, watching as his pirate looks around the dark dorm room in obvious approval before he finally notices the other two people in the room.

“Lerd Hades. Lady Persephone,” Harry greets. He pulls off his hat and holds it to his chest as he falls into a sweeping bow. “Lovely to be makin’ yer acquai’nce.”

“Ah, yes,” Hades says flatly. “The pirate.”

Harry straightens up and drops his hat on the table beside him. “An’ I mus’ say tha’ I’m a big fan of yer werk,” he tells them, grinning over at Hayden as he does and leaving no doubt as to what ‘work’ he’s talking about.

Hayden just shakes his head with an amused smile as Persephone giggles.

“Oi,” Hades groans with a roll of his eyes.

“Smooth,” Hayden drawls, easily ignoring his father.

“As a calm sea,” Harry agrees happily.

Hades looks between the two of them with a frown before he leans toward his son, not bothering to lower his voice. “I know I said you’re free to be with who you want but, uh,” he glances over at Harry, “is _he_ really what you want? A half-mad, drunken pirate?”

Harry doesn’t even pretend to be offended. He just sends them a crooked smirk that Hayden returns without hesitation. “Yeah,” he tells his father. “He’s what I want.”

Hades raises a skeptical eyebrow only for Persephone to reach over and slap him on the shoulder. “Ow,” he complains, obviously in no actual pain.

“Stop it,” she tells him. “We like Harry, remember?”

“ _Do_ we?” he asks doubtfully.

“I’d s’ggest it,” Harry interjects.

“I didn’t ask for suggestions,” Hades snaps.

“Stop it,” Persephone says again.

Hayden rolls his eyes as he crosses the room to stand beside Harry. He doesn’t even blink as the pirate grabs his hand, both of their rings clicking together.

“As much as I enjoy blatantly ignoring parental disapproval,” he drawls, smirking at the look Hades shoots him, “we _do_ have to get ready for Cotillion.”

“Aye,” Harry agrees. “The blue lass migh’ jus’ kill us if we’re late.”

“Right,” Persephone agrees. “You two get ready. I expect you to be the best-looking ones there,” she tells them seriously.

“Of course,” Harry immediately replies, cocky grin in place. Hayden pointedly ignores it, along with the proud smile Persephone gives the pirate, and turns to his father.

“I assume you two are _not_ going to be there?” he asks.

“Ugh,” Hades groans with a roll of his eyes. “You think I actually _want_ to spend time up here? No. Definitely not. See, there’s really only two reasons for me to be topside.” He gestures first at his wife then at his son in explanation.

“Mm-hm,” Persephone hums as she leans into his side. “It’s just the principle of the matter,” she tells them.

“Exactly,” Hades agrees, dropping a kiss to her dark curls. “I like the Underworld. I don’t mind staying there and ruling my kingdom. But having those- those _Olympians_ ,” he sneers the word, “tell me I can’t leave? Unacceptable. I hate it. Which is, of course, part of the reason I’ll be… visiting every so often.”

“Perfectly understandable,” Hayden says with a firm nod, mirroring the smirk on Hades’ face.

Harry grins widely. “I like it,” he claims. “Come topside a lil while, make ‘em all nervous, an’ laugh ‘bout it at the end of the day.”

Persephone sends them both an approving look while Hades frowns in the pirate’s direction.

“Stop making me want to like you,” he says sternly.

Harry’s grin doesn’t falter. “I think yeh do like me,” he tells him. “Yeh jus’ don’ wanna admit it.”

Hayden snorts at that as he leans comfortably into Harry’s side. “Don’t rile him up,” he tells him.

“Wha’ are yeh talkin’ ‘bout?” Harry asks ‘innocently’.

“Don’t even try that. You’ve never been innocent a day in your life.”

“I mighta been. Once.”

As the two of them dissolve into a light-hearted argument they completely miss the conversation happening between the other two people in the room.

Persephone raises her eyebrows at Hades. “I thought you weren’t going to interfere?”

“Just because I’m not gonna interfere doesn’t mean I have to _like_ the boy shacking up with our son,” Hades says defensively.

“Hades,” she huffs. “They are hardly just _shacking up_.”

When he still doesn’t look convinced Persephone sighs and reaches up, gently turning his head to face the two in question.

“Look at them,” she says quietly. “That’s not something casual.”

Watching the two of them as they focus on each other, lost in their own private world, Hades can feel his face soften. He can’t help but notice the way they mirror his and Persephone’s own position.

“I know it’s not,” he admits. “But… that’s my son, Seph.”

“I know,” she murmurs. “Believe me, I know. I feel the same and I think your protective side is very cute.” She smiles at the frown that comment earns her.

“I’m not cute.”

“But,” she continues, “Hayden is seventeen and he can certainly protect himself.”

Hades sighs in defeat. “I suppose he could do worse,” he mutters. “He could have chosen one of those little Auradon royals.” He grimaces. “Or worse, an Olympian’s kid.”

“Exactly,” Persephone tells him with an amused smile as he literally shudders at the thought.

“Alright, fine,” he says in reluctant acceptance.

“Thank you, dear,” Persephone says, kissing him on the cheek before she heads over to the other two. “Alright, boys.”

Hayden pulls away from Harry to give his mother his full attention.

“We’re off,” she tells them. “Have fun at Cotillion. Feel free to cause a little trouble but don’t get caught if you do.”

“Of course, Mom,” Hayden tells her, grinning slightly at her unique brand of parenting.

Persephone motions with one perfectly manicured hand and Hayden obligingly leans down so she can press a kiss to his forehead. He grins at the completely bewildered look on Harry’s face when she turns to the pirate and does the same to him.

She just gives them both a smile as she turns and glides off, Hades taking her place in front of them.

He reaches out and ruffles Hayden’s curls. “We’ll see you soon, kid,” he tells him. “Keep up the trouble making, yeah?” The two of them trade matching grins as he turns to join his wife.

Persephone crosses her arms and gives her husband a pointed look, mouth set in a firm line.

Hades visibly hesitates before he reaches over and gives Harry a short pat on the shoulder. With a final nod he turns and wraps his right arm around a now smiling Persephone’s waist as they both disappear in a cloud of shadows.

Hayden raises one eyebrow when Harry turns to him with a bright smile.

“He likes me,” the pirate claims.

Hayden just chuckles. “Well enough,” he agrees. “Not that he’ll probably ever admit it.”

Harry shrugs. “I’ll take it. ‘Sides, yer mum def’nately likes me.”

“She does,” he admits, silently pleased at the approval. “I mean, I’m pretty sure she considers you part of the family now.”

“Do yeh wan’ a ring?” Harry asks seriously. “I’ll get yeh a ring.”

“Shut up,” Hayden tells him, turning away to hopefully hide the blush he can feel on his cheeks. He pulls off his leather jacket and drops it beside the garment bag on the end of his bed.

“I will,” the pirate says, pulling off his own long coat and tossing it on the table. “Yeh jus’ have to ask an’ I’ll get yeh wha’ever yeh wan’.”

He gets a black shirt thrown at his face for the offer. He grins as he catches it, watching as a now shirtless Hayden turns his back to him and reaches for his belt, completely comfortable changing in front of him.

“Quit staring, Hook,” Hayden calls over his shoulder. “And get dressed. We’ve gotta be on that boat within the hour.”

Harry grins a little wider, takes one last look, and listens to his godling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, no actual Cotillion yet. I promise it's in the next chapter.  
> It was gonna be in this one but then the Underworld trio wanted some family time and Harry had to meet his in-laws and Hades got protective and...  
> Anyway, Cotillion is next.  
> Let me know what you thought and anything you might like to see/read!


	17. Chapter 17

They make it to the ship with about five minutes to spare. Harry does his best to convince Hayden that they should just skip Cotillion and go find some fun of their own.

“Do we really have to go?”

“Yes,” Hayden tells him. “We really do.”

“Is it a _need_ , though?” Harry asks. “Perhaps yeh migh’ describe it as a passin’ fancy ‘stead?”

Hayden gives him a look. “Believe me, I don’t ‘fancy’ attending this thing at all. We have to be there though, just to be completely sure Ben makes his announcement.”

Harry brightens at that. “An’ after we can leave, righ’?”

“ _Sure_ ,” Hayden drawls. “I mean, we’ll have to jump off the side and swim but _sure_.”

“Alrigh’,” Harry agrees with a firm nod. “Werks fer me.”

Hayden can’t help but laugh when he sees how serious his pirate actually is. “We’re not jumping off the side of the boat.”

“Why no’?” Harry nearly whines.

“We’re wearing leather,” Hayden deadpans with a gesture between his own black formal wear and Harry’s red and black. He gets an arm thrown over his shoulders and a mischievous grin in response.

“Alrigh’, so we strip firs’.”

Hayden doesn’t even grace that with a response. He just rolls his eyes and heads over toward a certain pair, noticing as he does the way all of the Auradonians seem to be watching them from the corner of their eyes.

Uma looks every bit of the sea witch she is, the layers of her teal dress somehow both elegant and wild like the sea itself. He has no doubt there’s at least one knife concealed under it.

Gil stands beside her in golden brown leather, formal but still durable and offering protection. His bandana is missing for once and half his hair is pulled back in a short tail.

“Cap’n,” Harry greets with a dip of his head. Uma nods back, her usual smirk lingering at the corner of her lips.

“Hey, guys!” Gil says enthusiastically.

“Hey,” Hayden says back, unable to help but smile at Gil’s constant cheerfulness. He cocks one eyebrow in Uma’s direction. “So, how are you two _enjoying_ Auradon so far?” he asks, already fairly sure what kind of answer he’ll get.

Sure enough, Uma immediately rolls her eyes. “It’s too bright.”

Harry snorts. “Aye,” he agrees. “We all though’ so.”

“I kinda like it,” Gil tells them with a shrug. “I mean, it’s a nice change of pace. Happy, you know?”

“Maybe a bit _too_ happy,” Uma says, looking completely unimpressed as she studies the Auradonians around them in all their bright and/or pastel glory. “Still beats being stuck under that stupid barrier,” she adds with a shrug.

Hayden nods and gives her a pointed look. “It’s worth it to open that barrier, to let Isle citizens come over.”

It’s not long before the Cotillion actually starts. The opening ceremony starts, and they watch as Mal is presented as Lady of the Court. Hayden nods in approval when he sees that her blue and yellow dress has been exchanged for an identical design in black and purple.

Gil tilts his head in slight confusion as Ben takes Mal’s hand at the top of the staircase. “So, does this mean Mal’s gonna be queen some day or what?”

“Pretty much,” Hayden says with a shrug.

Uma makes a disgusted sound. “Ugh. Just because we called a truce to get that barrier opened does _not_ mean I have to like her,” she says. “And I’m _not_ calling her my queen.”

Before any of them can respond, a sudden gasp goes up from the crowd as Ben gives the order for his gift to Mal to be shown. It’s a stained-glass piece depicting the two of them, Mal clearly designed with her purple hair rather than the blonde she had before her return to the Isle.

An identical noise of disgust escapes Uma and Harry while Gil gasps in delight. Hayden, however, just shakes his head with a small smile.

It’s nice to know that Ben really does love her, but he could do without the over the top gestures. It’s like the love potion all over again.

“That’s so sweet,” Gil comments, still smiling happily.

“It’s too much is wha’ it is,” Harry declares. He freezes for a second before he looks at Hayden. “Unless yeh like tha’. ‘Cause if yeh do then I’ll get yeh one.”

Hayden sighs. “No, Harry,” he tells him. “I do _not_ want a stained-glass portrait of us.”

“Oh, good,” he says in relief. He pulls Hayden a little closer. “I’ll jus’ stick to a ring then, yeah?”

“I don’t want a ring, Harry.”

“Yer gettin’ one,” the pirate says, undaunted. “Someday.”

Uma watches the two of them in amusement. “You know,” she says, crossing her arms with a smirk, “a captain can perform ceremonies.”

Harry perks up in interest as Hayden gives her a glare. “You’re not helping,” he deadpans.

“Oh, I’m helping one of you,” she drawls back, smirk still firmly in place.

“Don’t give him any ideas.”

She shrugs. “He doesn’t need any help. Seems to me he’s got plenty of ideas on his own.”

Harry grins at him but just as he goes to speak, their attention is drawn back to Ben. The king stands at the top of the staircase, Mal beside him and all cameras pointed at them.

“I know that we’re all eager for the event to truly begin,” he says, “but I have one more announcement to make.” He takes a deep breath as he looks out over his people. “I’m sure that many of you remember my first official proclamation as your king. You remember the five Isle citizens that crossed the barrier to attend Auradon Prep.”

There’s a murmur of agreement from the crowd. Hayden can feel multiple pairs of eyes drift in his direction and see that the others are getting the same treatment. He makes eye contact with Ben and tilts his head slightly, silently telling the king to get on with it.

Ben smiles a little and seems to stand a bit straighter. “I’m sure you also remember the deal I made at my coronation. It’s time for my deal to be completed.”

The noise from the crowd seems to rise once again as they realize what exactly their king is saying. A flash of red catches Hayden’s eye and he smirks when he sees Moira turn excitedly to Angie, their hands intertwined.

“Effective immediately,” Ben continues, “the barrier will be opened so that more Isle residents may cross the bridge. Those with criminal records shall have those records re-examined to determine whether or not a different punishment will suffice. The barge deliveries will be severely adjusted to provide proper and healthy supplies. They are all citizens of Auradon just as any of us and it is far past time they are treated as such.”

There’s a brief moment of absolute silence before, surprisingly enough, the crowd begins to cheer. There are a few people who are definitely upset with the news but, overall, Auradon seems to accept the new changes.

Hayden can see cameras panning over the crowd and notices how several stop to focus on the villains’ kids that are present. He knows that means the residents of the Isle can see it as well, can see the proof of Ben’s proclamation in Uma, Harry, and Gil’s presence.

Uma holds out one fist with a satisfied smirk. Hayden can see the honest happiness and relief in her eyes as he silently presses his own fist against hers. Harry and Gil share a loud high-five with bright grins on their faces, Harry’s just as slightly unhinged as usual.

With his announcements made, Ben declares Cotillion officially started.

Gil quickly wanders off toward a table loaded with food and Uma sighs in resignation as she watches. “I better go keep an eye on him,” she says before she looks at the both of them with a smirk. “After all, you two won’t be any good for watching anyone but each other.”

Harry nods in unashamed agreement even as he holds up his middle finger in her direction. Uma just cackles as she follows after Gil. Hayden does the same when he notices the scandalized looks Harry’s actions earn him from multiple people.

He steps out from under Harry’s arm, ignoring the slight pout it gets him, and grabs his hand as he notices something. “Did you only paint the nails on your middle fingers?” he asks in amusement.

Harry nods proudly as he holds up his other hand for him to see the matching black nail. “Aye. Tha’ way it draws a lil extra ‘ttention to it when I need it,” he explains.

Hayden just shakes his head as he drops his hand. He can honestly say he’s not that surprised. The smile on his lips fades as he notices the way Harry’s chewing at his bottom lip like he’s nervous.

Harry doesn’t do nervous.

“What is it?” Hayden asks him.

“It’s jus’…” Harry sighs before he asks his question all in one breath. “Yeh don’ expec’ me to fully give up rum, righ’?”

Hayden grins a bit when he realizes what Harry’s apparently been worried about. “Of course not,” he assures him. “I mean, I’m certainly not quitting. You just need to cut back some from where you were.”

Harry sighs in relief. “Okay. Good,” he says, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a scratched-up metal flask.

“Really?” Hayden deadpans. Harry just shrugs as he takes a swig then holds it out in offer.

Hayden barely hesitates before he shrugs back and grabs the offered flask. He takes a sip before quickly hiding it as he sees Fairy Godmother walking past them. Harry grins as he watches him, wrapping one arm around his shoulders again and pulling him into his side.

“I ever tell yeh how happy I am yeh never changed yerself an’ tried to mee’ Bore-adon standards?” he asks.

“Can’t say you did,” Hayden replies as he wraps his own arm around Harry’s waist, slipping the flask back in his pocket as he does.

“I’m _really_ happy yeh didn’ change,” Harry says softly.

Hayden fights back a smile if only because he knows there are other people around. “Don’t go getting soft on me now, Hook,” he tells him. Harry grins widely back, effortlessly understanding the silent _I’m happy you didn’t change either_.

On the other side of the ship Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos stand together. The crowd parts slightly and all four of them can see the pirate and godling, both of whom look too wrapped up in each other to even notice anyone else.

Evie’s eyes are soft as she watches the two of them with a smile. “I don’t know if I’ve ever seen him so honestly happy,” she says.

“Yeah,” Mal quietly agrees. “I still don’t really like Uma or any of her crew, but I’m glad Hayden’s happy.” The others nod in agreement.

“You know what though?” Jay says suddenly with a small laugh.

“What?” Carlos asks in confusion while the girls give him questioning looks.

Jay shakes his head, still smiling. “Fairy Godmother is gonna _hate_ having those two on campus.”

The other three start to smile as they think about it.

“They’re never gonna leave detention,” Carlos says around a laugh. Jay nods in amused agreement.

“Good thing Hayden has his own room,” Mal points out with a smirk. That makes them all laugh though Evie quickly hides it behind a perfectly manicured hand.

“Stop it,” she scolds them, trying to stay serious. “This is a formal event. Behave.”

“Aright, fine,” Jay says, holding both hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying that I’ve never seen Hayden so… touchy with someone before.”

Carlos hums in agreement before he realizes what he just saw. His eyebrows shoot up even as he chokes back another laugh. “Uh, guys? You saw that right?”

“Do you mean the flask?” Evie asks flatly.

“Yup.”

“We saw,” Mal confirms, tone half-amused and half-exasperated.

“Yet somehow Fairy Godmother didn’t,” Jay notes. He shrugs. “Maybe they won’t be spending as much time in detention as we thought.”

“Maybe,” Mal says slowly as she notices Ben gesturing her over. Her lips immediately curl up in a smile. “I’ll see you guys,” she says as she makes her way over and grabs his hand. They both look around at all the happy faces with soft smiles.

That’s when the music starts.

Hayden groans in annoyance as Harry just cackles. “Why?” he demands. “Why does it always end this way?”

Harry shrugs back at him. “We may never know, love,” he says simply.

Hayden shoots him a look as he gestures behind them, the exact opposite direction everyone else seems to be headed. Hayden and Harry both make their way over to the ship’s railing, pointedly ignoring the singing and dancing behind them.

“I blame Apollo,” the godling mutters.

Harry chuckles at his irritation as he leans against the rail. “So, yeh only sing wit’ me, huh?”

Hayden doesn’t even look at him. “Wipe that smug look off your face.”

“Wha’ look?” Harry asks, smug smile never leaving.

Hayden just sighs as he leans against the rail beside him. He looks over and can feel his own lips curl at the corners. “ _That_ look,” he says. “You look like the hydra that got the hero.”

Harry leans a little closer and slides his hand across the rail so he can hook his pinkie over Hayden’s. “Even better,” he claims. “I’m the pirate tha’ got the godling.”

“Yeah?” Hayden cocks one eyebrow and leans even closer with a grin. “You ever think that maybe _I_ got _you_ , Hook?”

Harry hums and kisses the grin off his face. They pull away after a few seconds with soft smiles they’d never show anyone else.

“I’m happy to be got,” he tells him. “I’ll tell yeh though, there’s somethin’ yeh should know ‘bout tha’.”

“What’s that?”

“See, once I’m yers, tha’s it. ‘Fraid there’s a no return policy.”

“Is that right?” Hayden asks, smile growing when Harry nods firmly. “Well, I’m happy to keep you.” He unlinks their pinkies and turns so he can wrap one arm around Harry’s neck. “You should know, however, that the same rules apply on this end. Once I’m yours, that’s it.”

Harry grins as he wraps his own arm around Hayden’s waist and pulls him into his chest. “Wouldn’ dream of anythin’ diff’rent.”

Hayden presses his lips to Harry’s again and can’t help but wonder somewhere in the back of his mind if he’s getting a glimpse of his future. Standing on the edge of a ship, ignoring the antics of everyone else around, wrapped in Harry Hook’s arms…

It sounds better than any fairy tale ending he’s heard yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand... roll the credits!  
> That's this one done guys. I can't guarantee anything with the third movie because 1. wasn't really a fan and 2. the plot really wouldn't work with this little universe.  
> Anyway, whether I do end up doing some kind of third story or not, I just wanna say thank you to everyone that's read these. I'm glad you guys apparently like Hayden as much as I do. (And I absolutely adore Hayden and Harry together!)  
> P.S. If you guys wanna check out any more of my stuff I've got some Avengers/Marvel stories on my Ao3 account. I've also got a Wattpad account under this same username.


End file.
